


time keeps ticking

by royalsunsets



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Seulrene, futa in almost every chapter, i mean check the summary lmao hehe, twice lead roles, you clicked futa or seulrene or maybe even twice so these are your warning tags rn hehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: relentless fucking.... with no feelings, no attachments, and no labels. seems like only one side of the party is satisfied with this arrangement. futa!seulgi





	1. university buddy

a/n: diving head in with the smut oops??? 

 

 

Being one of the youngest and most successful CEOs of her generation, Kang Seulgi, fresh in her 24 years of life, just sealed yet again another contract with a high charted international electronic manufacturer, making that four international corporations pairing alongside with her just this year alone.

 

Just about two years ago when Seulgi graduated from her boarding school, her father thought it was time to give up his title as the CEO of his company and handed the entire corporation to his only daughter. 

 

Seulgi slammed her fists on her desk, earning a gasp from the younger executive assistant sitting in the desk adjacent to hers. "Is everything okay, boss?" 

 

Seulgi thundered a loud clap once and pointed at Nayeon. "I just closed a deal with France, they signed my contract!!" 

 

Nayeon smiled and leaned back into her chair, draping her legs over each other. "Looks like we should celebrate." 

 

Seulgi snapped and picked up her phone. "You're right. Oh my god, I have to tell Hyun." Nayeon rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, walking over to Seulgi. 

 

Snatching the phone away from Seulgi's grasp, Nayeon tossed her boss's phone on the glassed desk. Seulgi was about to raise her voice and punish her employee from doing such an action that can surely get her fired until she felt Nayeon's ass grazing her cock.

 

"Irene this, Irene that... why don't you let me make you feel good, hm?" Nayeon provoked, grinding slowly back and forth against Seulgi's bulge.

 

"Do you want to get fired, Nayeon?" Seulgi kept her composed, boss expression until the second she felt Nayeon's long slender fingers trace the outline of her dick, hissing at the feeling of getting touched. The older threw her head back feeling the blood rush all towards her head that's being caressed by her assistant. 

 

"We both know you would never do that." Seulgi felt her trousers slowly getting unbuttoned by the younger, "You would miss my pussy too much." 

 

Seulgi bit her lips and grinned at the younger girl's dirty talk. "I forget how illegal this is." 

 

"We've had our fun during our college days, isn't this the same thing except you know... that you're the CEO now?" Nayeon bit her lips, looking down at the sexy monolidded girl beneath her. This sight never gets old no matter how many times she's been in this position. 

 

Freeing her semi-erect cock from her pants, Nayeon slowly stroked Seulgi's cock, collecting the precum oozing from the tip as a lubricant as she leaves trails of kisses on her boss's neck. 

 

"Fuck, Nayeon..." Seulgi moaned out. Draping her hands behind Seulgi's nape, locking her in tight, Nayeon tried her best to suppress her moans from escaping her lips feeling Seulgi's hard on poke at her core. 

 

As many times as Nayeon's seen and felt Seulgi's cock, her reaction is always like the first time she's seen it. Seulgi really has the best cock with the perfect girth and the perfect length. Running her fingers up and down Seulgi's shaft, Nayeon bites her lips from feeling her veins press against her palm.

 

Nayeon knew the older always fell for her antics, this is how it's always been. The second she met Seulgi at a private business party as university students until now as her executive assistant, two years later. 

 

"You're getting hard. Want me to suck you off?" Nayeon breathed lowly into her ear, pecking a kiss right beneath her ear. The younger smirked seeing Seulgi licking her lips and thrusting up into Nayeon's hands. 

 

Nayeon reached down to Seulgi's eye level and nipped at her bottom lips, letting it go with a soft 'pop'.

 

Giving Seulgi's dick a light squeeze, she pulled out a moan from Seulgi. "Get on your knees." Seulgi commanded, pushing Nayeon off of her. Seeing how Nayeon immediately got down onto her knees, Seulgi dropped her pants letting it pool down by her ankles, as she pumps herself at an even pace. 

 

Seulgi sees Nayeon taking a hair tie off her wrist and putting it in between her teeth. Nayeon opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue after she finished tying her hair up, letting Seulgi tap her dick against her tongue before she closed her mouth and wrapped her plump and soft lips onto Seulgi's dick.

 

Seulgi sighed at the warmth enveloping her dick. Bobbing her head back and forth, Nayeon looked up at Seulgi. Seeing how her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Nayeon knew Seulgi never really did change. The littlest things never went unnoticed. 

 

Grabbing her attention, Nayeon brought her hand up to stroke the rest of what she can't fit into her mouth. Giving Seulgi a slow and sensual lick on the underside, caused the older to steady herself, by holding onto Nayeon's head.

 

"Your mouth feels so fucking good." 

 

Nayeon circled her bulbous head with her tongue before taking her dick deeper until it hits the back of her throat, the tip of her nose touching Seulgi's abdomen.

 

Seulgi jerked at the feeling and held tightly onto Nayeon's ponytail with one hand, keeping Nayeon still in that position. She felt Nayeon gag and immediately retreat. 

 

Seulgi hissed seeing Nayeon's reddened eyes and swollen plump lips. "You like deepthroating my cock like that huh?" 

 

Nayeon bit her bottom lips, nodding feverishly and latched them back onto the organ. Seulgi groaned feeling the familiar warmth of her coworker's mouth pleasing her cock. 

 

Seulgi continuously thrusted into Nayeon's mouth as she freely takes it, feeling Seulgi cock twitch in her mouth. Out of nowhere, Nayeon felt Seulgi stop.

 

Nayeon pulled back, seeing a string of saliva leaving her mouth from Seulgi's cock. Seulgi helped her up and guided Nayeon over towards the black leather couches in the middle of her office. 

 

"Lay down.. with your head hanging off the edge of the couch." Seulgi commanded, slightly out of breath.

 

Nayeon did exactly as been told and now she was upside down on the couch with her legs hanging off the back of the couch, head hanging freely just enough to support her neck. 

 

"Tap my arm if it's too much for you, okay?" Seulgi assured. Nayeon nodded and opened her mouth sticking her tongue out, ready to engulf the thick rod once more. Seulgi inserted the tip slowly inside Nayeon's mouth, moaning at how the different position feels. 

 

She can definitely feel a lot more of Nayeon's throat this way. Sensitively, Seulgi thrusted in and out, just half her cock inside Nayeon's throat until she builds up more and more, feeling the vibrations of Nayeon's desperate hums. 

 

Seulgi held both her hands on the side of Nayeon's throat, thumbs rested on both sides of her throat, as she thrusted all the way in seeing how her big cock stretches out her throat. 

 

"Fuck... this feels like heaven." Seulgi pulled back to let Nayeon breathe as she continues thrusting halfway at a time before going all the way in once more. 

 

Dipping her erection inside Nayeon's warm cavern, she felt Nayeon steady herself by holding onto both sides of Seulgi's thighs.

 

Once she feels like Nayeon has accustomed to her size, Seulgi began fucking Nayeon's throat relentlessly, pounding away with all her might before feeling Nayeon up and slowly palmed her balls.

 

Seulgi's thrusted with intensity and quickly pulled out just halfway feeling the pit of her stomach coil up. With one more deep thrust, she let herself go into the back of Nayeon's throat, filling her throat with ropes of white cream.

 

Nayeon loved her taste and collected all of Seulgi's mess in her mouth before pulling her throat out of her dick with one last vacuum, sucking her completely dry. 

 

Seulgi stood limp over Nayeon's throat, feeling her kiss it softly, with both arms over the back support of the couch. Nayeon flipped her body around, now front-side up looking at Seulgi, who's completely milked out. 

 

Nayeon stood up and lightly guided Seulgi to sit down on the couch. "I wonder if you fuck anyone else like you do with me." Nayeon whispered lowly enough for her to hear, letting her hand do the work. 

 

Seulgi was still very sensitive, but Nayeon just couldn't get enough of it. Her boss was at her mercy and the sight of Seulgi's hair disleveled and out of breath fueled her libido. 

 

"Nayeon, no. It's already late and Hyun is waiting for me at h-home." Seulgi stuttered out. Nayeon clicked her teeth as she stopped slowly stroking the limp dick. 

 

"This was fun anyway, tell Irene I said hi." With a swipe of her thumb, Nayeon cockily cleaned off her lips and fixed her hair and blouse. 

 

Seulgi had her eyes closed, but she heard the sound of Nayeon's pumps hitting the tiles, dissipating the closer she got to the door. "See you Monday, boss." 

 

Seulgi exhaled as she got up from her chair, tucking her tired buddy back inside her trousers. Seulgi slowly walked back towards her desk and slumped into her desk chair. 

 

She picked up her phone and saw she had a couple notifications. Two messages and one missed call from Hyunnie. 

 

Got held up at the office, I'll be home in a bit. Sorry.

 

Seulgi looked up at the clock, hanging above her three plasma screen tvs and sighed. 10:16pm. Seulgi smiled to herself, Nayeon is such a freak. 

 

 

a/n: i'll introduce seulrene in the next chapter. see u guys ^-^ 


	2. back at it

a/n: six hunnnnnit subbiess?! i honestly didn't think this would get much attention with only a thousand words in the first chapter.

nonetheless, thank u i really reaaally appreciate it. as a thank you, here's what i promised, introducing seulrene and their premise. ~ 

 

 

Maybe it wasn't such a wise idea to stay back and fool around with Nayeon. At the time, it didn't seem like a bad idea but Seulgi's really tired now and doesn't have the energy to explain to Joohyun why she's home at nearly eleven when she could've been home like any other day around 5 or 6.

 

Leaving her company building, Seulgi got into her huge black SUV and drove home, which wasn't too far. Jiggling the keys into the key hole, Seulgi opened the door to her residence and was greeted by strays of yellow-toned night lights shining through the curtains from the city streets outside.

 

Seeing how the lights were all off when she came in, Seulgi can only assume that Irene must've gone to sleep. Turning on the switch from the lamplight in the living room, Seulgi made her way towards her kitchen to grab herself a refreshment. 

 

A sudden voice jolted her movements almost making her drop the glass bottle from her hand. "Were you occupying yourself with another woman again?"

 

Seulgi narrowed her eyes to find the woman who fits the voice. "I thought you've gone to bed." Seulgi replied, popping the cap open to lick up a little taste of her fruity lemonade drink.

 

Irene walked out from the the hallway, showing herself under the murky light from the living room lamp.

 

Irene has so much clothes but always end up choosing to wear Seulgi's clothing. It drapes over her body a little past her thighs because Irene is a tad smaller. Still, the shirt looks very, very cute on her. 

 

Then, Seulgi saw how her eyes looked a little swollen and her cheeks and nose are a little red and puffed up. She didn't even want to think that Irene was crying because of her. 

 

"Whenever I try to talk about this, you always change the subject and I never get a straight answer." Irene mumbled out, feeling her throat betray her. Seulgi wiped her lips from chugging the small bottle and placed it into her automatic trash disposal.

 

Irene approached Seulgi, standing on the opposite side of the counter. "I've told you countless of times, we cannot be together." Seulgi said.

 

"But why?!" Irene sobbed, "Must you satisfy your needs with other women?" Irene questioned, feeling her heart wrench hearing these words come out from her own mouth. 

 

This subject never does them any good. Touching this subject always, always leads to them arguing and ending the night with light sobs and heavy hearts.

 

Seulgi went around the kitchen island and hugged the older woman close to her body, wrapping one arm around her torso, the other around her head. Irene cooed in Seulgi's embrace, letting out an unstable breath. "I just want to be with you, Seulgi." 

 

Seulgi pulled away from Irene and wiped away her tears falling from her eyes. "I know you do, but you already know why you can't." 

 

Irene folded her arms across her body and held herself, looking up tears fulled up to the brim as Seulgi caresses her cheeks.

 

"I don't believe you. I don't believe it when you tell me you can't be with me because of your reputation as the CEO." Seulgi puffed her cheeks, exhaling.

 

"Can't I be your exception? I can keep quiet and make myself go unnoticed if that means we get to be together. " Joohyun brought up, looking into Seulgi's eyes with hope. Seulgi smiled softly and brushed a string of hair hanging in front of Joohyun's face. 

 

"I had a really long day at work today. Can we just go sleep and call it a night?" Seulgi dodged her question, returning her with another. Irene knew it was hopeless. Seulgi will never be and can never be anything more than just a person who she sleeps with, shares one bed with. 

 

Nothing less, nothing more.

 

"Okay..." Irene faintly replied, following Seulgi towards her room. Seulgi set Irene down onto her bed, "I'll take a quick shower, I'll be back." 

 

Irene nodded and watched Seulgi grab a pair of gray sweats and an oversized white tee before entering her bathroom. Seeing the bathroom door close, Irene laid down and sprawled her body onto the mattress. 

 

"What makes me so unloveable?" 

 

"What is it about me that makes you deny us?" 

 

"Why can't you feel my heart break everytime you come home smelling like another woman?" 

 

"What do I need to do to change myself to make you see me the way I see you?"  Irene thought to herself, clenching Seulgi's shirt across her chest as she coils up into a ball.

 

Seulgi had her back against the bathroom door as she closed it softly, trying not to startle the girl just outside. She looked up at the ceiling lights trying to prevent herself from letting any tear drops come out.

 

"I promised him, I'm sorry."

 

[approximately a year ago]

 

Hearing the shakiness in his breath, Seulgi felt her tears forming in her eyes. Looking over at the EKG, Seulgi widened her eyes as she hears the sounds of the older man's heartbeats begin to slow down. 

 

Feeling his last breath nearing, he asked Seulgi for one last request. 

 

"Please look after my sister," He takes a deep breath in, "Please don't ever break her heart."

 

Seulgi looked at his hands before jutting her eyes up to his eyes. Inhaling through his nose, exhaling out his mouth, "Please don't leave her. Promise me." 

 

Seulgi let her tears drop onto the hospital sheets as she feels his cold, coarse hands grasp for her hands. "Seulgi, promise me." 

 

"I....promise." She sobbed out silently. The older man let out one last breath, smiling. Soon after, Seulgi felt his hand drop. 

 

Time of death. 3:17am. 

 

Seulgi looked over at Joohyun who's sleeping on the couch, covered up in blankets. Wiping her tears away, Seulgi will always try her best to fulfill Joohyun's brother's request. 

 

Hearing the EKG beeping erratically, nurses and doctors dashed into the room and tried to revive the man, waking up Joohyun in the process. "Please exit the room immediately!" 

 

"Seulgi?" 

 

Seulgi was pushed away from the authorities and rushed towards Irene. "Come on, we have to go." 

 

"SEULGI? What's going on- What's happening to my brother?!" Irene cried out, a tremble stuck in the throat.

 

"Brother! BROTHER! Don't leave me, please!" Irene yelled as she was dragged out by Seulgi. 

 

Irene cried into Seulgi's arms the entire night. And many nights forward until there were no more tears left to cry. 

 

Leaving her brother's house, Seulgi suggested Irene to move in with her into her penthouse. 

 

Seulgi thought long and hard. The only way that she can protect Irene (from herself) and stay with her, as her brother wisehd for, is to stay how they are, and not engage in a relationship, like how both women intended. In other words, Seulgi will not be able to follow her heart and let herself love Joohyun..... any more than a friend, that is. 

 

How does one suppress such strong feelings? 

 

By masking it with fake love.

 

[end of flashback]

 

After a long, hot shower, Seulgi came back to her senses and threw on her clothes before making her way out the bathroom. Ruffling her dry hair in between her towel, she saw a small body curled up into ball underneath the blankets, facing the opposite side of her.

 

Seulgi's heart grew fonder of the sight as each ticking second passes. Joohyun has alway been a little baby in Seulgi's eyes. Even growing up, Seulgi has always taken care of her so it's almost second nature to immediately look after the older girl.

 

Feeling the opposite side of the bed dip, the scent of lavender and jasmine filled her nose. Seulgi's scent is her absolute favorite. 

 

"Joohyun.. are you awake?" She heard the younger ask. "Hyunnie?" Seulgi reached out her hand to shake the older woman but stopped herself from doing so.

 

Seulgi let out an exasperated sigh, retreating her arm. "I'm sorry about tonight. I hate seeing you cry." Irene tried her best to subdue her sniffles. 

 

"I want to be with you too. We just... can't. Perhaps if this was another lifetime, maybe we could be tog-" 

 

Seulgi was cut off by a pair of soft lips eagerly pressed against hers, with a strong sense of desire and desperation. The young CEO immediately pulled away the second it registered into her mind. 

 

"HYUN!" Seulgi surprisingly raised her voice, thinking she was already asleep.

 

"Seul, I heard you say it." Seulgi widened her eyes and sat up abruptly.

 

"I heard you say you want to be with me too." Irene sat up, facing Seulgi, a hopeful look in her eyes.

 

Seulgi immediately denied it. "No no no, Hyun. I was reciting something...I read from a poem." 

 

Irene's fluttering heart faltered hearing such an atrocious excuses, "What?!" 

 

"I-I was getting some coffee this morning and saw a book of poems and-and I remembered that line... specifically." She internally facepalmed herself coming up with such a shitty excuse.

 

"Why are you lying to me?" Irene muttered, "Why do you make up such horrible excuses?" 

 

"H-Hyun..." 

 

"If you don't want to be with me, then why have we been living with each other for almost two years huh?" Irene rambled. "I understand that it's because of what happened a year ago but there's no reason for me to stay here if you don't want me." 

 

It's not even a surprising question to Seulgi. It really took every ounce of her strength not to spill the truth. The tears forming in the older's eyes made Seulgi want to throw her arms around the older and hug the pain away, take away the pain that she's causing.

 

"Why don't you take any girls home and fuck them right in front of me huh? That would hurt less than hearing these unreasonable lies." Irene's tears wouldn't stop flowing. 

 

"Why are you denying your feelings for me? I know how you feel. I see the way you look at me. What's keeping us from being together?" Irene's voice began to faint away. 

 

"Hyun... listen... You and I-"

 

Irene interrupted, "There is no you and I to begin with. It's always been me. I'm the only one that wants this, who wants us. You have been fucking who knows how many girls while I stay here and cry over the fact that you have never once touched me or loved me in any single way." 

 

"Joohyun, please stop and listen to me." Seulgi held her shoulder to stop the older from rambling. Seulgi couldn't bare to hear any of this nonsense anymore. She wants to be with Irene just as much as she does. 

 

The lifeless look in her eyes. Seulgi knew Irene had reached her boiling point.

 

Irene slowed down her speech. "All I do is listen to you.... All I do is obey and try not to ask questions because I know it upsets you..... All I do is let you do as you please." 

 

Seulgi felt her heart drop all the way to the pit of her stomach. Dropping her hold from Irene's shoulders with defeat, Seulgi got up from her bed. Irene realized what she's said and immediately regretted her decision. She doesn't want Seulgi to leave... no please, don't leave.

 

"Seulgi...No, please wait- I'm sorry!! I-I didn't mean that.. I just-" 

 

Seulgi didn't turn around as she made her way towards her shared wardrobe desk with Irene and grabbed her coat and keys. 

 

"I'll sleep elsewhere tonight. Goodnight, Joohyun." 

 

Irene couldn't even reach out to try and stop her because there was no energy left in her. Seeing Seulgi leave like this, with this atmosphere isn't foreign but it surely picks at her heart strings every time she sees it. 

 

The image of Seulgi's back is one of the saddest sights Irene has ever engraved in her memory.

 

Seeing Seulgi leave is one thing, whether she's getting groceries or going to work, but seeing Seulgi leave because she hurt her is another side of the spectrum. 

 

Irene feels awful but there's nothing left in her body to go after her. Not after what she said.

 

That night, Irene laid in the cold, piercing atmosphere of the bed, alone, that belongs to the warmest-hearted person she knows.... or used to know.

 

Bowing her head towards the gentleman holding the revolving doors open for her, Seulgi let out a deep breath withdrawing air from her mouth as it hits the chilliness of the night. 

 

This is why she hates keeping this secret from Irene. Everytime they touch this topic, it brings out the worst in both of them. Irene doesn't know the truth, and Seulgi is holding back and won't tell her the truth.

 

Hell, she even settles going with such a blatant lie as 'being the CEO' so a relationship between her and Irene can't happen. But, Seulgi wants to tell her so bad the real reason why she's being like this.

 

Why she goes and fulfills her needs with others instead of staying home and loving Irene wholeheartedly.

 

Why she has to keep lying and making up the dumbest excuses when her heart accidentally speaks instead of her mind fumbling to cover up the raw truth.

 

She doesn't know how much Seulgi loves her, because she has to show externally that all they can be is friends. Just friends. 

 

The valet brought Seulgi her car and car keys. Seulgi tipped the cute teenage kid a large $50 because she doesn't have anything less in her wallet at the moment. The kid smiled so wide and bowed at her direction countless of times making Seulgi smile a little bit.

 

Oh, such young innocence. 

 

Getting into the driver seat, Seulgi thought of where to go at nearly midnight. Whatever. She'll just drive and see where her wheel takes her. 

 

Was it wise of her to leave Irene in such a state? Seulgi really didn't know. All she knew was in the moment, it was best decision to just drop it and leave. 

 

"Fuck, fuck fuck." Seulgi cussed herself, slamming her hands on the driver's wheel. Stopping at a red light, Seulgi fished out her personal phone and looked at Irene's contact profile. Just one little click. Come on, Seulgi. Call her, apologize for the way you acted out and go back home to her.

 

Seulgi jerked, hearing the car behind her honking at her. Dropping her phone onto the passenger seat, Seulgi realizes where she's driving. She knows this path all too well. 

 

"Just one more night, Joohyun. I'm sorry."

 

The two large bouncers bowed respectfully to Seulgi as she waits for them to open up the private door. Seulgi classily walked her way up the stairs, not like she was appropriately dressed for the occasion, and was met with a vast array of sweaty bodies rubbing and grinding on each other. 

 

Truly unsanitary but what brought her here anyway? 

 

The loud music vibrated off her body and made Seulgi's body shudder. It is a friday night, it's no surprise there are waves of college kids but that's not why she's here.

 

Seulgi looked around and locked eyes with a person she knows behind the bar counter. The younger girl cheekily smiled and waved cheerfully at Seulgi. Seulgi followed the velveted carpets and approached the woman who just finished passing out a couple glasses of fresh beer.

 

"What brings you here tonight, Seulgi?" The woman with black long hair tied in a high ponytail asked, outstretching her arms over the counter. 

 

"I actually don't know, I'm just here." She truthfully answers. The girl smiled and offered a shot glass. Seulgi looked at her and narrowed her eyes. 

 

"Tryna get me drunk already, Momo?" Momo shook her head, eyes closed. 

 

"You're only here when you want to forget about something, or at least try. Will a shot hurt?" Seulgi smirked, scoffing at a witty answer. Chucking down the shot, she hissed at the burning sensation sliding furiously down her throat. 

 

"I'm off right now, let me clean up my station. You can wait in the break room if you want. I'll be there in a bit." Momo suggested. Seulgi thanked her, turning her heel to walk off towards the right.

 

Making her way towards the recharge room, Seulgi felt a light vibration in her coat pocket. Stopping in front of the door of the break room, Seulgi's heart stopped seeing the messenger's name on her lock screen, still she opened to read the message. 

 

Seulgi, I'm sorry for what I said. Please give me a chance to explain and make it up to you. Can you come back home please? 

 

Seulgi was thinking about how to reply before feeling warm and small hands snaking up behind her, resting around her abdomen. Momo leaned over her shoulder, seeing the messages clearly.

 

Momo rubbed her thumbs over Seulgi's abdomen, soothing the older girl. "You should go back home to her. She's a good woman, Seulgi."

 

Momo has always been understanding, this was what Seulgi liked about her. She doesn't necessarily know the entire story but just a fraction. Just enough to know that Seulgi has somebody in her heart, and that person being Irene, and Seulgi never wants anything serious but just a pasttime.

 

Momo had no objections. 

 

Seulgi knows, she knows Irene was way too good for her. A year ago, Seulgi held on to a promise she never has the intentions of breaking.

 

If she went home back to Joohyun now, her body will just crawl back to her. Feeling soft pecks against her shoulders veiling as little apologies as Irene delicately touches her body, Seulgi wouldn't have the heart to stop her. 

 

Seulgi always craves her touches but she never, ever let it go any further. One because her needs will then need to be taken cared of and two, it's because it'll just put ideas in Irene's head and Seulgi really doesn't want to enter that territory.

 

It's always confused the older, but Irene wouldn't dare complain. It's more than she expected anyway.

 

Seulgi softly laced her hands over Momo's, pulling her hand behind her trailing them to the break room. Momo took this action as her answer. Help Seulgi forget.

 

Momo immediately whimpers at the feeling of Seulgi crashing her warm lips onto hers, pushing her up against the wall with one hand holding her firmly behind her back.

 

The break room was empty. Everyone was working their shifts... leaving Momo and Seulgi alone for at least a couple more minutes until someone will need to come in for their breaks. 

 

Momo patted herself on the back, proud of herself for locking the door before Seulgi took over and made her way with the bartender. 

 

Seulgi grabbed a hold of Momo's chin, pushing her tongue deeper into Momo's mouth. The kiss was eager, intense. Momo knew Seulgi just needed a release. The younger girl moans feeling a familiar cock brush up against her clothed core. 

 

Seulgi pulls back looking at Momo with dark, lidded eyes. Momo felt herself getting wetter seeing such a dominant, hungry look from the older. "Couch, now."

 

Seulgi nodded hearing Momo's command. She pulled Momo up by her thigh, clutching tightly around her thighs as she locks lips with her once again before placing her down on the couch.

 

Eagerly ripping Seulgi's coat off of her body, Momo's eyes followed Seulgi's gaze. Seulgi hooked her fingers around Momo's black jeans and Momo took this gesture to lift her hips off the couch watching Seulgi pulling it off with one motion, dragging her underwear down with her. 

 

Momo's core was glistening, Seulgi can only smirk at the sight. "Kissing me did this to you?" Seulgi panted out, dropping the items onto the floor. Momo's chest heaved up and down, gulping her saliva. 

 

Seulgi lowered her mouth, irritatingly close to Momo's blossom, still maintaining eye contact with the girl who's desperately wanting some pleasure. Seulgi decided to play with her a little bit by pulling her head back a bit and licked inside of her thighs instead.

 

Seulgi fought every fiber in her body to try not to come by hearing such sexy moans from the younger. Her cock was begging to be stimulated, but she pushed away the thought seeing how Momo was growing impatient and needy.

 

Seulgi raked her fingers along Momo's thighs, garnering her attention. Darting her tongue from the bottom of Momo's blossom, Seulgi ran her tongue up until her tongue circled around her clit, hearing Momo letting out the dirtiest moan. 

 

Seulgi teethed her clit teasingly before sucking on it hard. Momo's instincts made her grab Seulgi by her head and pushed her deeper inside her core. 

 

Without a warning, Seulgi inserted two fingers into Momo, hearing a sharp yelp as a surprise. Seulgi continues to prod her tongue until she feels Momo clench around her fingers. Already?

 

"Come for me, Hirai." Looking at her contorted face, eyebrows knitted, lips bitten so harshly on her bottom lips, Momo's quickened pants, all made Seulgi's cock hard as a rock.

 

Just like that, the rubber band in the core of her stomach snapped and she came all over Seulgi's fingers. Slowing down her movements, Seulgi pulled out her fingers licking up her mess before sucking on her fingers, tasting every little speck of Momo.

 

"My turn." Momo smirked, switching the positions with her on top of Seulgi. 

 

"D-Do we have time?" Momo nodded her head slowly, eyeing the huge bulge forming in Seulgi's gray sweatpants. She's never loved sweatpants so much in her life more than this moment. 

 

Momo saw the lust in Seulgi's eyes, as she slid off the pants and boxers underneath greeted with an erected dick springing before hitting her own abdomen. 

 

Momo took no time in engulfing the huge rod making Seulgi fall back onto her elbows. Momo pumped her shaft as she gives Seulgi the best vacuum. Momo moans feeling how the biggest dick she's ever seen, twitching and getting bigger in her mouth. Seulgi groaned out feeling a hum vibrate over her dick.

 

Just even thinking that this dick is going to be so deep inside her again after so long, Momo felt herself getting wet again.

 

Seulgi felt herself nearing, so she pulled Momo up from her perfect ministrations to lock their lips together, preventing herself from coming too soon. 

 

Seulgi snaked her hands underneath Momo's shirt, unclasping her bra with two fingers letting the fabric hover over Momo's breasts. 

 

"Ready to take this cock?" Seulgi spoke against her lips. Momo pulled away slightly, centimeters away from Seulgi's lips.

 

"If you're ready to fuck this pussy." this girl really has the sexiest aura and one of the most confident girls she's ever been with. Seulgi watched with hawk eyes as she sees Momo rip her top over her head and tossed her bra on the coffee table. 

 

Seulgi aligned her lubricated cock against Momo's feminine, erotic lips, helping Momo sink herself onto her. Seulgi moaned after a second, feeling the tip of her dick bathe in Momo's warmth.

 

Feeling just the tip itself has already made Momo wince, but unlike most girls Momo quickly familiarizes herself to Seulgi's girth. Arching her body a little, Momo lowered her arm to hold onto Seulgi's member.

 

Her moans grew louder and more passionate each inch that goes in. After teasing herself and Seulgi for a few seconds, Momo looked Seulgi in the eyes and panted as she lowered herself again, this time letting go and letting her body sink down on it naturally.

 

Her brown, dark eyes immediately changed to dumbstruck as she felt Seulgi's entire cock buried deep inside her walls.

 

Seulgi has always took care of her extremely well, she knows this time she'll do exactly the same and more. 

 

Seulgi groans feeling a warm sensation setting onto her throbbing dick. "Fuck, Seulgi....you're so big." Momo cried out, hitching her breath letting herself size up.

 

It took every ounce of control inside Seulgi not to thrust rapidly and bust a load inside the girl on top of her. Instead she caressed Momo's sides and pulled her down towards her, giving her soft kisses on her lips.

 

"Take your time." Seulgi whispered. 

 

Momo has always been good at accustomising herself to Seulgi's dick. "F-Fuck! It gets me every time..." Momo lewdly exclaimed, panting raggedly.

 

"Believe me, it gets me too..." Seulgi strung out, curling her toes and slowly thrusting her hips just a little bit up, sliding in and out of Momo's dripping pussy.

 

"J-Just like that, Seulgi." She mewled in rupture, her entire body shivering uncontrollably. Momo placed her hands on Seulgi's shoulders while the older grabbed her perfect waist, thrusting upwards meeting her pace.

 

Seeing Momo in such deep pleasure already made Seulgi extra hard, having every vein pop onto the surface of her giant hard-on.

 

Not long after, Momo began to lift herself up and back down onto Seulgi's shaft, bobbing with ease.

 

Seulgi steadily began to pick up her spped, drilling herself deep inside Momo. "I fucking love your pussy." Momo screams in pleasure hearing such dirty words from Seulgi, trying her best to ground herself by holding onto the couch rest above Seulgi. 

 

She didn't expect Seulgi to dive in so damn quickly but there is no way she's complaining. Feeling her dick impaling her deeply, balls slapping against her ass got Momo feeling like she's on cloud 9. 

 

Seulgi grunts feeling Momo clench onto her dick, strangling her cock from moving. "Stay like this... for a moment." Momo rasped out, teasingly bob up and down at an agonizing pace, Seulgi's uneven breathing made the younger smile. 

 

She knew this was killing Seulgi, trapping her cock deeply inside her pussy like that.

 

Momo decided to be an angel today and loosened her grip on Seulgi's cock. Seulgi had no control at this point, she was patient long enough. Her cock has been throbbing for so long now, and all she wants to do is release it all into this girl right here, right now. 

 

Seulgi sped her thrusts upwards, hearing heavy pants from the bartender. "fuck fuck fuck..." Momo moaned. She needed more space. With her cock still deep inside Momo, Seulgi flipped their positions so now she laid Momo down on her back, Seulgi on her knees. 

 

Grabbing tightly onto Momo's sides, Seulgi thrusted rapidly and furiously inside Momo. Momo was a wet and moaning mess writhing under Seulgi. Breasts moving in circular motions with each thrust distracted Seulgi enough to let go of one hand and palmed one of her breasts, before letting it retract to its original placement.

 

Seulgi pushed up Momo's left leg up to an arched position and held her right leg up in the air, letting it rest over her shoulder as she persistantly chases after her own climax. 

 

"Shit! Ah- fuck." Seulgi grunted feeling Momo's tight and warm pussy, perfectly wrapped around her cock deeper than before.

 

Seulgi reached down easily in this position to lazily kiss Momo's lips. In this newly found position, Momo finds herself clenching her walls extremely tight, seeing how Seulgi really does take her with no absolute mercy. 

 

In the midst of bated breaths and hot bodies, Seulgi reached down to circle Momo's clit with her thumb. Meeting Seulgi's desperate thrusts, Momo tightened her walls, feeling Seulgi everywhere inside her as she brought over Momo's climax. Her legs trembled as she held onto Seulgi's arm for her dear life, feeling a rush flow out her pussy.

 

Momo strings out dirty moans against Seulgi's lips, "Come inside me."

 

That's exactly what she needed to hear to bring her over, Seulgi continues to thrust once more until she felt her dick twitch and felt herself emptying inside Momo. 

 

Seulgi buried her face into the crook of Momo's neck, panting, as she continued to slowly thrust herself in and out of her lips, riding out their orgasms.

 

Seulgi withdrew her softened cock out of Momo's hole, both sighing out of frustration feeling the emptiness from both ends. Seulgi leans in to kiss the bartender's forehead. 

 

"Sorry for making a mess..." Seulgi shyly spoke looking at Momo's dripping hole, their mixed releases sliding down Momo's inner thighs.

 

Momo giggled and brought her fingers up to Seulgi's biceps, "I'm not." Momo rebutted biting her bottom lips, earning a soft giggle from the woman above her. 

 

"Are you okay?" Seulgi was caught off guard with the question. Momo sat up slowly, as she reaches down and scans for her belongings on the floor.

 

Seulgi took the initiative to stand up and helped Momo grab the bartender's items along with hers from the floor and the coffee table. 

 

"Go back home to her, Seulgi. I know you enough, now, to know that you want to go back home to her too." Seulgi watched as Momo threw her clothes back on. Seulgi let out a long exhale before slipping on her boxers and sweats. 

 

Shoving her hands in her sweat pockets, "It's complicated... be-between us." Seulgi replied, feeling her heart sink at the thought of their situation.

 

Momo finished buttoning her jeans and threw on her shirt. Approaching Seulgi who was looking a little defeated, Momo cupped Seulgi's face in the palms of her hands. 

 

"No relationship is easy, love." Seulgi sighed. It's really late now, possibly past 1am or 2am in the early morning. If Joohyun is up waiting for her right now, Seulgi can't find the goodness in her to forgive herself for making Irene feel this way.

 

Momo knows all too well for a bartender, even if she has no possible clue of what goes on behind the scenes between Seulgi and Irene's relationship. All she knew was the way she observed Seulgi's eyes... how they looked so far and distraught, as if she's here but not really here.

 

Momo knew Seulgi's thoughts are completely consumed by Irene.

 

"You come to me this time of night when you and Irene run into a problem." Seulgi looked up at the mention of the wonderful woman she loves. 

 

"Relationships are a two-way street, darling. You give, and you take." Momo said, dropping her hands from the woman's cheeks. 

 

"Talk to Irene. I think she'll understand." Seulgi nodded her head lowly before feeling comforting, warm arms wrap around her neck.

 

"As much as I like spending time with you, I have to get some rest in for my second job in," Momo looked at the clock perched in the middle of the room, "5 hours." 

 

Seulgi wrapped her arms around her body and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." 

 

Momo sighed into Seulgi's hair, "You're welcome.. and you're welcome." Seulgi smirked and let out a little scoff and dug her fingers into Momo's back making her hiss.

 

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Momo lead Seulgi out of the room, arm locked in between Seulgi's arm.

 

Garnering many pairs of eyes, Seulgi overlooks the stares of random strangers as Momo keeps her view straight ahead, not caring about the attention she gets.

 

She's used to it. She's the hottest bartender in this town anyway, possibly this entire district. Reaching the front door entrance, Momo kissed Seulgi's forehead. "Remember. Talk to your girl, it's a lot more helpful than running away." 

 

Seulgi nodded her head and caved into Momo's body. "Get home safely." 

 

Getting in her car, Seulgi looked at her phone. There weren't any messages or calls, or voicemails. There wasn't anything from Joohyun. 

 

Maybe it is better this way. Don't contact her. Don't come back home to her. Just sleep at the office and come back home tomorrow morning.

 

But.. 

 

But what Momo said was right. Nothing will be solved with her constantly running away. But how will she face Irene? She's been hiding the promise she made to her brother for almost two years now. Not to mention, setting her feelings aside and fucking a series of different girls for almost two years just because she can't be with the woman who she so desires. 

 

It's now or never. 

 

With no distractions, Seulgi drove home. Her and Irene's home. 

 

 

a/n: seems to me, u guys like twicevelvet as much as i do. when i hit my next milestone with more upvotes and subs, it'll give me motivation to push the next update out asap ^-^


	3. lightly cuffed

a/n: alright seulgi, lay it out all in the field honey booo... we counting on you bby girl ^-^

 

 

It's a different feeling now that she's standing right in front of the door the second time this night. The way she left everything in the air doesn't seem like things will go her way but she's here nonetheless, ready to pour out every ounce of truth she's got in her.

 

Jumping in place for a couple seconds trying to attempt to get rid of all the jitters out her body, Seulgi reached into her coat pocket for her keys. Hearing the sound of the key lock click, Seulgi closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. 

 

She quietly made her way inside her penthouse suite, closing the door behind her. Just as she thought, silence once again. If Irene is asleep right now, that gives Seulgi an extra couple hours to prepare herself a little more. Maybe practice on what she has to say to Irene. 

 

Seulgi stood by the front door, letting her eyes get used to the darkness. It'll do her no good if she startles Irene by bumping into things at nearly 2 in the morning. Once she felt her eyes got used to the darkness, Seulgi made her way past the hallway, towards her room. 

 

The door to her room is closed, just how she left it. Seulgi pressed her ear on the door and bit her lips in frustration. Of course she can't hear anything. It's a thick ass door. 

 

One more little breathing exercise, Seulgi steadied herself before turning the silver door knob. She didn't want to turn around to see if Irene was awake waiting for her or not.

 

"Seulgi?" A soft, quiet voice spoke out. Seulgi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Hyun, h-hey." 

 

Seulgi looked over at Irene in her bed, who was slowly sitting up against the headboard. Seulgi melted at the sight. Irene's dark brown hair cascaded down in front of her shoulders, slightly tussled. She can't wait to wake up next to her, seeing that sight first thing in the morning.

 

"Hyu-" 

 

"Seul-" They said in unison.

 

"Can I talk first please..." Seulgi pleaded with such raw emotion that it made Irene's skin crawl. 

 

Irene had her mouth opened as if she had something to say too but she stopped herself from doing so. Seulgi thought to herself that if doesn't say it now, she'll probably never have the ability to say it. She's running thin on her confidence when it comes to this subject. 

 

Seulgi sucked in her breath and exhaled slowly, trying to ease herself up for this very moment. "I wanted to come right out and tell you... the reason why I have been acting and lying to you all this time was becau-" 

 

Seulgi immediately stopped midsentence.

 

"Baby, come back to bed." A third voice whined out groggily.

 

Who the hell is calling Irene, 'baby'? She definitely heard that wrong, right?

 

Seulgi doesn't want to complete her assumption. That's because she doesn't want to even think how she's going to react if she finishes that thought.

 

"Is everything okay?" the third voice asked, much firmer this time. Irene's still fixated her eye contact with Seulgi, unbothered by the woman's voice directed towards her.

 

The third person peeked out from the blankets and looked at Irene, seeing how her vision was locked onto something else, or someone else. The woman matched Irene's gaze and met Seulgi. 

 

"Who the fuck is that? How'd you even get in here? Get out!" She screamed, pulling the sheets close to her chest covered with only a bra.

 

Seulgi rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her coat pockets. This little scum who's laying in her bed, half naked, really has the audacity to look at her with such unworthy eyes? That definitely lit the fire in her eyes which, in no surprise, drew fear in the bewildered, woman's eyes.

 

Seulgi approached the bed with a confident posture, one hand in her sweat pocket, similarly to when she's in meetings with high officials.

 

"You're telling me to get out?" She pierced.

 

Raising one side of her smile deviously, Seulgi scoffed out with a hint of cockiness in her tone. "Who the fuck am I?" 

 

The woman sat up slowly, obviously feeling a little threatened and looked over at Irene who was completely unwavered by the woman who was boring her eyes so intensely into her soul. If anything, the woman thinks she might've even seen a smirk tugging at the corner of the aphrodite's lips.

 

"I'm someone who can make your life a living hell if you..."

 

Seulgi inched closer one footstep. "don't get,"

 

one more footstep,"the fuck"

 

one last step, "OUT OF MY BED!" Seulgi bit back, ripping the blanket off their bodies.

 

The action made the girl alarmingly fly out of bed dragging half the blanket down with her in which, finally making Irene pitifully look at her.

 

The woman scampered off the bottom of the floor as she tries to maintain Seulgi's piercing, brown eyes. The young ceo exuded such an ice-cold demeanor yet she eradicated every ounce of poise she naturally has when she's in her office.

 

Teeth and jaw clenched from the rage boiling up beneath her skin, Seulgi's chest heaved up and down watching the girl scramble for her clothes as she dashes for the door.

 

The woman gave Seulgi one last cowering look before she embarassingly got her hand on the door knob. 

 

"You're a fucking psycho." The woman stopped when she had one hand on the door knob, turning around and looked at Seulgi's back.

 

Seulgi lolled her tongue on the inside of her cheeks and turned around as she put her hand right behind her nape. Cocking her neck to one side then to the other, joints pushing against each other audible pops were the only sounds that were heard in the silent room besides the beating heart of the glowered woman.

 

"I would leave as soon as I can if I were you," Seulgi insinuated, "if you don't want to lose anything precious to you I mean." 

 

With that, the woman defeatedly bit her lips and stormed out the room, letting the bedroom door hit the back of the wall rubber bumper. Seulgi heard the sound of her front door shut and smiled with pride. 

 

Seulgi closed her eyes and hung her head down low, smirk plastered on her face. Kang Seulgi always wins. She turned around and looked up at Irene.

 

Seulgi saw her from a distance sitting upright against the headboard of her bed, but the difference now is the eminent flush sitting on her face.

 

Her mouth was slightly parted, just barely having enough room to have her front teeth resting on the bottom of her lips. Seulgi walked excruciatingly slow, as she keeps an intense visual contact on Irene. Not breaking that built-up tension even for a milisecond, Seulgi grabbed Irene's jaw from underneath her chin and tilted the brunnette towards her.

 

"What did you plan on doing Hyun? Make me jealous with a little playtoy?" Seulgi initimatingly questioned in a low voice. Irene whimpered at the act, not used to seeing this side of Seulgi. 

 

Seulgi perched one of her knees on the bed and leaned in towards Irene. "Don't make me repeat myself, Joohyun." Seulgi rasped out, bringing her face closer towards Irene's lips. Eyes not dropping from the older's eyes, Seulgi darted her vision onto her lips before looking back up at her eyes still full of self-control.

 

Irene mewled as she rubbed her thighs together underneath the blanket to try an ease the aching pain between her legs. "It-It wasn't my intention." 

 

There were so many dark, raw emotions churning through every vein in her body, and just seeing how Irene is dumbfounded and whimpering under her touch didn't help but instead only fueled the blood to travel down south to feed into her ego moreover.

 

She felt herself getting harder the longer she kept looking at Irene from this position, eyes darkened and soft lips moistened. If one of them moved their heads one more inch, they'll close the gap and feel their very first kiss. 

 

Seulgi knew that her libido was driving her to feel this way and she knew Irene was saving herself for her once their time comes but she knew that now's not the time. She still needs to say what she came here to say.

 

"If it wasn't your intention then why did you bring her here in the first place?" Seulgi asked, softly letting go of Irene's jaw. 

 

Irene almost whined from being released from Seulgi's grasp. Seeing the dirty blonde jealous and bothered by that girl had more of an effect on her than she anticipated, Irene remembered almost coming just looking at how hot Seulgi looked when she's angry. 

 

"Does it matter? We didn't do it." Irene replied, hanging her head lowly as she fumbles her fingers in her lap. It was the truth. The most they did was kiss, nothing more.

 

It's not like she wanted to be with that girl. It's just, Seulgi opened and read her text and didn't reply and Irene was lonely, that's it. Tinder is literally one click away from immediate company. She doesn't want to do anything with anybody else but Seulgi and she knows the blonde knows that.

 

Seulgi sighed and plopped down the bed right next to Irene, hair sprawled all over her bed.  Seulgi didn't want to admit it, but she was over the moon hearing that. She wanted to be Irene's first even if she doesn't deserve to be, but she still hoped Irene wanted the same. 

 

Irene gasped seeing a slight bulge forming in Seulgi's sweats as she laid down next to her. Seulgi had her forearm resting over her eyes and Irene was just staring at it. She wanted to taste it, to suck it, to make Seulgi come all she had within her balls but immediately snapped out of it when she saw Seulgi sit back up and made her way towards the bathroom.

 

"W-Where are you going?" Irene asked, eyeing Seulgi as she takes off her coat and hung it on her desk chair. 

 

"I need to go take care of this, it's not going down anytime soon." Seulgi answered, casually pointing her aroused cock. Irene was tempted to say something but bit her tongue knowing that right now isn't the time to start something she won't be able to finish. 

 

Instead, Irene nodded and watched as Seulgi disappeared behind the bathroom door to do whatever actions are needed to satisfy herself. Irene's really used to seeing this. She would place soft, delicate kisses all over Seulgi's collarbones, neck, jawline... but the younger would stop her when she inches towards her lips.

 

Always being declined seriously irritated her but she knew that if she asked Seulgi why she pushes her away, she'll just receive the same answer. 

 

Hence the scene with Seulgi finishing herself off in the bathroom as Irene lays in bed, sexually frustrated. 

 

Not too long after, Irene's attention whipped back to the bathroom door when she heard the door knob being turned. Seulgi came back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, water trickling down her shoulders and collarbones from her damp hair as she walked towards her closet. 

 

Irene sat up and placed a pillow in front of her body, shy of letting Seulgi seeing her in only her long sleeve shirt and laced panties underneath. "It's really late, do you want to sleep tonight and talk tomorrow morning? It is a Saturday after all." 

 

Seulgi closed her walk-in closet and dressed down comfortably, just some shorts and an oversized shirt she keeps stocked up for sleeping purposes. As well-dressed as Seulgi was as the president of her company, she really does enjoy dressing down and let herself loose especially in front of Irene.

 

She made her way towards Irene and peeled the sheets so she can tuck herself underneath. "Is that what you want?" Seulgi asked, still hanging half her leg off the bed and the other half bent on top of the sheets.

 

Irene nodded and Seulgi returned a soft smile. "That's fine with me." Irene felt more relaxed seeing Seulgi in this state compared to how she left hours before.

 

Seulgi got comfortable and laid her head down on the pillow and looked up at the unmoving woman next to her. "Hyun?" Irene looked over, "Mhm?"

 

"Aren't you going to get in bed with me?" Seulgi asked like it's the most nonchalant, casual thing to ask out loud. Irene got under the sheets and pulled the covers all the way up to her neck and hid behind it, only showing her eyes to Seulgi.

 

Seulgi giggles, "Dork." 

 

Irene couldn't help but smile widely, she's always loved it when Seulgi is sweet and playful instead of being mysterious and secretive. She really can't help but wonder what Seulgi has to say to her. 

 

Before she was cut off by her little tinder date, Seulgi said something about telling her the reason why she was acting and lying. Irene knew this has to tie back with their previous, unfinished conversation from earlier this night. Will she finally get the answer she's been yearning for? 

 

Peeking her head over towards the lampside desk, it's peaking towards nearly three in the morning. Irene couldn't fight back a yawn and it caught Seulgi's attention. 

 

"Go to sleep, Hyunnie. You must be tired." 

 

Irene blinked the tears out of her eyes from the yawn and turned towards Seulgi. A gasp was only heard from the brunnette. Seulgi had turned her head towards Irene and tucked her hands underneath her cheek as she looks dreamily at Irene. 

 

"Why are you staring at me?" Irene asked. 

 

Seulgi rebutted, "What, I can't stare at you now?" Irene shook her head.

 

"You can stare all you want." Irene replied with a warm smile on her face. Seulgi knew that the older was happy in this moment. Irene's always worn her heart on her sleeve, detecting her emotions was never an issue. Very much opposite to Seulgi.

 

Seulgi decided to be a little playful with her. "Like how that girl was staring at me like I couldn't ruin her life with one phone call?" She cockily scoffed.

 

Irene observed Seulgi's expression, she was being a little butt. "Why? Were you jealous that she and I did something?" Irene returned. 

 

Seulgi surely was but there's no way she's going to give in to Irene that easily. Plus, she knew that Irene wouldn't give up her v-card to anyone else but her. Irene tells her everytime they come close to doing such an act like it's a mantra. I'll always wait for you. Turning her head towards the ceiling, Seulgi replied with no hesitations. "I know you wouldn't do such a thing, you're mine." 

 

Irene's smile faded slowly, "W-What?" 

 

Seulgi turned her head with a smile still plastered on her face. "Hm?" Seulgi watched how Irene's smile completely wiped off her face, eyes widened until she backtracked and realized what she said. There's no harm in telling her the truth now, is there?

 

"I mean," Seulgi lightly lets out a nervous chuckle, "If that's okay with you..." 

 

Irene was taken aback at most. Seulgi was never fond of saying very sweet things like that. It almost felt one-sided this entire time.

 

Tears were brimming up in Irene's eyes and her lips begin to tremble. Seulgi reacted immediately, raising her head off the sheets, feeling protective of Irene. "Hyun. Why are you cryi-"

 

Seulgi was extremely surprised to say the least. One second, she hovered over Irene to check up on her and the next second, she felt Irene's weight falling atop of hers, lips crashing with desire.

 

Seulgi and Irene's first kiss. The kiss that has awoke something inside the both of them. Irene's lips really were made perfectly for Seulgi. The perfect feel of her plumpy bottom lips as it nips and licks at Seulgi's is driving her crazy.

 

Seulgi felt Irene part her lips and breathed heavily into her mouth as if Irene's lungs weren't listening to her. Running her tongue alongside of Seulgi's bottom lips, the younger granted Irene permission to explore her mouth tasting her so desperately like it'll be their last time.

 

Irene couldn't believe it, she was really kissing Seulgi. Irene secretly pinched herself to assure herself that this is all real and really happening resulting in an unintentional lip bite that pulled a moan from Seulgi's throat.

 

Their bodies quickly entwined, releasing subconscious tensions that had been building for a set of months, years all in a few moments of passionate, tongue dueling kiss.

 

Irene swung her legs over Seulgi, resting naturally right on top of her abdomen. Her fingers found Seulgi's still slightly damp hair, twining, pulling her closer until they almost bruised each other all in the most loving and heart pumping way possible.

 

Irene found herself beginning to grind against Seulgi, finding a way to release the friction forming between her legs. Seulgi reacted instantly, groaning into Irene's mouth. All the blood rushing towards her head below caused Seulgi to break their heated kiss as she threw her head deep into the pillow. Doesn't help that Irene only had her underwear on, and lace at that... so she can definitely feel her wetness seep through and onto her shorts.

 

Seeing such a reaction fueled Irene's confidence. With their clothes sexes brushing against each other, Irene dry humped Seulgi as she tried her best to support herself, both arms tangled into Seulgi's hair. 

 

"Fuck, you look so hot doing that..." Seulgi rasped out looking at Irene's flushed face and lips engulfed between her teeth. Seulgi held her hips and thrusted very lightly upwards helping Irene approach her limit.

 

Fighting back a strained whimper, Seulgi pulled Irene down for a passionate kiss as she kept her tempo. Feeling Irene's lips part slightly in her mouth, hand gripping tightly onto Seulgi's hair, Seulgi slowed her movements knowing that Irene's nearing.

 

"I've got you." Seulgi rasped out. Hearing Seulgi's voice and all these perfect ministrations, Irene's wetness spilled down her thighs onto the receiver's shorts. Irene hitched her breath at her climax and moaned into Seulgi's mouth, latching lazily onto her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

 

It must be illegal to look that gorgeous coming. 

 

With dark, lidded eyes Irene panted, trying her best to stabilize herself as she looked down at Seulgi who's equally as breathless as she was. Reaching down once more she planted a soft, chaste kiss onto Seulgi's lips which she invitingly allows for the second time in her life.

 

"What does this mean for us, Seulgi?" Irene hushed out as she pulled away, yet still ghosting over her lips.

 

Seulgi gulped feeling Irene's hand caressing her cheek so much fragility as if Irene's afraid that this will be a one time thing. Seulgi smiled and placed her hands onto Irene's sides, soothing the woman. "It's exactly what you're thinking, Hyunnie. I want to be with you." She confessed as she slips her hands lower, holding tightly onto Irene's perfect waist. 

 

"I've always wanted to be with you but there were complications in the way that stopped us from doing so." She explained. Irene looked deeply into Seulgi's beautiful, cinnamon brown eyes. Look into them for too long you'll never be able to fall out of love with her.

 

Too bad, that's already set and done for Irene. The older smiled and leaned upwards, pecking a lingering kiss onto Seulgi's forehead. Seulgi sighed feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, it wasn't everything what she wanted to say but that's the entirety of the reason anyway. 

 

Irene couldn't rip her eyes away from Seulgi. Lust has overtaken Irene's body and there was still one thought lingering in her mind. "Seul, you're- you're still hard." 

 

Seulgi smiled and bit her bottom lips before running if over with her tongue. She's very much aware that she's still very aroused, thanks Joohyun.

 

"I know. I can easily get rid of this in the bathroom if you get off of me, Hyunnie." Seulgi cutely replied tapping Joohyun's hips. She didn't want to make Joohyun do anything that she's still uncomfortable. Joohyun stood her ground and sat up, arched back. Seulgi watched as Joohyun's eyes changed. 

 

Joohyun looked into Seulgi's eyes as she slowly curled her fingers around the waistband of Seulgi's shorts, trying to find any hints of doubts only to find none.

 

Pulling back the fabric that has longed kept Irene away from seeing all of Seulgi, Irene blushed seeing Seulgi's near rock-hard cock springing into view. Thick veins pulsed along the smooth skin of the shaft, already dripping with thick pre-cum.

 

Irene has been waiting for this moment, to finally have Seulgi all to herself. Pleasing her all night long until the morning rays kiss their skin as they wake up in each other's arms. Irene cannot wait for all of that but she also cannot deny that the sheer size of Seulgi's length actually made her hold her breath imagining that inside of her.

 

Irene licked her lips, eyes clouding over in lust as she took the base of Seulgi's shaft and licked the underside of the growing erection. Irene's goal was to make Seulgi forget about every single girl she's been with and only remember how good she made her feel, and only her.

 

When she reached the tip, Irene immediately opened her mouth wide and took Seulgi in, sucking on it to draw out the pre-cum. She moaned at the taste, it tasted even better than she thought.

 

Seulgi couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her throat, enjoying every crevice of Irene's hot, warm mouth.

 

Soon after, Irene had half of Seulgi's cock buried in her throat, tongue working the best it could to lather the shaft in her affections. Irene even began to swallow around it, as she moved her head down to force more into her mouth.

 

Even the feeling of it penetrating her throat set off her gag reflex, she worked it into her throat making it feel pleasurable somehow. Her eyes began watering from the penetration, as she stayed looked on the blonde's and seeing how Seulgi never stopped looking at her as she amateurly blows her cock.

 

Irene vacuumed Seulgi as she withdraws her erected dick out from her mouth, pumping the shaft to substitute the feeling of her mouth and throat. "You like that, baby?" Irene rasped out, slightly out of breath.

 

Seulgi keenly nodded her head, "My cock looks so pretty down your pretty little mouth, Hyun." 

 

Irene smirked and pressed her tongue flat and drew it up the length from the base all the way to the tip at an almost tortuously slow pace, pulling a long, shuddering moan from Seulgi throat. "Fuck, this should be fucking illegal!" 

 

Irene had forced herself down Seulgi's cock once more, taking it past the halfway mark. Unlike before, she didn't just hold it there, instead she began to bob her head up and down.

 

Seulgi hissed feeling more of Irene's throat as she placed her hands on her head, steadying herself. The feeling of Irene's throat was incredible that Seulgi couldn't help herself but hold her by the head and thrust upwards. The brunnette didn't care much about the rough handling, she just enjoyed making Seulgi feel good.

 

She merely moaned as the cock was forced back down past her throat, basking in the feeling of the veins pulsing against her tongue. As she was pulled down deeper, Irene moved the best as she could, pleasuring as much as she could, palming at the blonde's balls. 

 

"Fuck, Hyun. I'm g-gonna come. Don't stop." Seulgi stuttered out feeling her climax approaching quickly. Irene brought her free hand and stroked the rest of Seulgi she couldn't please and continued to let Seulgi fuck her throat not minding her gags. The squelches from Irene's throat and Seulgi's desperate thrusting helped push her over.

 

With a couple more pumps from Irene and a couple more jerked thrusts from Seulgi, the older pulled back from her dick feeling a string of warm, liquids hitting the back of her throat as it slides down and rests on her tongue. 

 

Irene wasted no time to clean up every last drop from her mouth and lips and milked Seulgi completely dry, leaving the younger in utter ecstasy. 

 

There is one little setback though. Irene didn't want to admit it but sex is tiring as fuck. Irene didn't get to have the satisfaction of feeling Seulgi's cock plunging inside her, filling her up but pleasing Seulgi is equally tiring as it is fulfilling.

 

Irene rolled off of Seulgi's thighs and crawled up next to where Seulgi was laying. Maybe they can have sex another time, Irene's going to blame the fact that it's like nearly four or five in the morning. 

 

She knows she has really strong stamina, this ain't it chief. 

 

Irene pulled the sheets from underneath as Seulgi watches her make herself comfortable getting back underneath the blanket. Soaking in the silence, the two laid still in each other's arms with Irene mindlessly letting her finger roam over Seulgi's collarbones and shoulders. Now that the both of them seemed to be fully tired and sleepy, Irene looked at Seulgi with eyes Seulgi knew too well not to understand. She wants answers.

 

Irene waited. She waited until Seulgi was ready to talk.

 

A string of silence lingered in the air longer than both of them expected but they basked in the comfortable silence together a while longer, in each other's arms, Seulgi being the big spoon.

 

"I don't even know where to start." Seulgi whispered, breaking the silence. Irene smiled and brought her hand up to caress the younger's face. Seulgi melted at the touch, this was what she's always wanted to feel. Pure love and simply being with the woman she loves.

 

"Take your time, we have all the time in the world." Irene whispered softly, eyes glazing over the younger's. 

 

Seulgi took a deep breath in and shakily exhaled, pupils shaking as she maintained her eye contact with Irene.

 

Seulgi tried to fight her urges, but when the woman in front of her looks this faultlessly beautiful with the dreamiest, lidded eyes and with that inviting smile directed towards her all at once, the only response Seulgi could think of is close the slight gap and take her lips into her own. And Seulgi kissed her like she was crystal – easily broken but oh, so precious.

 

All through the night, until the early dawn kisses the moon goodnight... Seulgi revealed every little detail that she's been hiding from Irene ever since the day of her brother's passing.

 

The moment he passed when Irene was fast asleep, the moment she had to pull Irene away when doctors and nurses rushed in and tried to revive the man. Seulgi confessed every raw truth there was in her body, all for Irene to hear and process to make her own judgment. 

 

"I will understand completely if you never forgive me. I never once deserved your care, your kindness, your beating heart. I took advantage of your love for me and I lied to you all this time. I'm so sorry, Joohyun." Seulgi professed, holding Irene's slightly smaller hands in hers. 

 

Seulgi didn't forget to add in how all those useless one night stands never meant a single thing to her. Seulgi made it clear that those girls also didn't want any emotional attachment and too wanted to release their stress and needs just the same as Seulgi.

 

A flaw in each and every single one of her promises. As much as she loves Irene, and as much as Irene loves Seulgi... living a life full of lies and uncertainty can never make a person happy. 

 

Irene blinked slowly taking in every word and every explanation the younger said this night. What her brother asked of Seulgi was very sweet of him but putting such pressure onto the blonde must've been such a burden for her to handle all by herself.

 

It must've been so terrifying that it dug a thought in her brain that the only way to keep herself from hurting Irene was to keep a safe distance and not engage in a relationship like what both sides wanted before her brother fell ill.

 

Silence fell over them again. Seulgi was still holding onto Irene's hands so to speak. Seulgi was patient, she didn't urge anything from Irene, she just laid there and looked at her. 

 

Nothing but the sound of the clock ticking was heard. Much like a metronome, it slowly made Seulgi's eyes heavier and very soon after, Seulgi's head fell into the crook of Irene's neck and soft little snores sounded her ears. 

 

Irene smiled and placed a kiss onto her head. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of Seulgi's chest. Slowly and surely, their heartbeats matched up.

 

It means one thing to kiss a person who is pleasing to the eye and motivated by lust but the moment Seulgi's lips collided with hers, Irene felt her heart give out and the only feeling lingering in her chest was breathlessness. In that moment, Irene knew that if she ever was foolish enough to let Seulgi go, there's no way she could recover from it. 

 

"Let's start a new beginning, Seulgi." Irene whispered into her hair. She lowered her head to reach for Seulgi's lips, kissing her one last time for the night and felt her body drift from reality to a dream-like state.

 

Sleeping felt like the easiest thing to do if she had Seulgi next to her. Irene wants to fall asleep in Seulgi's presence just like this every single night for the rest of her life.

 

 

a/n: everything is seulrene, seulrene is everything. i love writing about seulrene, it's so natural >o<


	4. tired act

a/n: hello hello! i'm back with chapter four, u won't miss too much if u don't read this but i did introduce a new twice member >w< 

 

enjoooyyy.

 

 

After what seemed like an eternity of twirling around in different outfits, clutters of acessories, Irene had finally chosen a nice, spring outfit for their little brunch date she's reserved this afternoon. She peeked out from behind the crack of the closet door to see Seulgi waiting on their bed, mindlessly running her fingers up and down her black silked long sleeve shirt.

 

Noticing how Seulgi's package was nicely tucked behind her black leather jeans, Irene's mind started to flicker back and forth wondering if she should do something about it.

 

"Babe, does this look good on me?" Irene asked her girlfriend as she spun around in the yellow, floral sundress that stops right above her thighs. 

 

Seulgi pushed herself off the edge of the bed and walked towards Irene with a gaze seeping with so much honey that the latter might've mistaken her girlfriend for a little kid finally getting to eat cookies and sweets after finishing their unwanted veggies.

 

Irene shyly broke the tension as she turned around and looked into the full-body mirror. Trying to hide a smile, Irene let out a high pitched gasp when she felt firm hands squeezing into her hips with a little morning surprise from Seulgi rubbing in between her ass.

 

"Still think this dress is a good idea, sweetheart?" Seulgi rasped into Irene's ear, leaving a soft peck behind her ear how she likes it the most. Irene shuddered feeling her knees go weak. Seulgi groaned when she felt Irene back up into her forming bulge, the latter really couldn't help herself. 

 

Seulgi bit her lips and spun Irene around, not trying to break too much of a distance she still held onto Irene tightly and closely.

 

"Want to continue what we were doing last night? What do you say?" Seulgi spoke lowly, ghosting over Irene's lips tempting her into giving in to her desires.

 

As much as Irene wanted to, they really need to get to their brunch date that she reserved a couple hours ago. "Babe, we really need to go before they take our name off the reservation." 

 

Seulgi is known for being a brat for always getting what she wants. Kissing up Irene's neck, Irene instantly gave in and moved her neck to give Seulgi more access to mark her. Curse Kang Seulgi for being so unbelievably stunning and irresistible. Irene's actions and words seem to be contradicting but who can resist Seulgi, she's a walking seductress.

 

"Just one... little taste.." Seulgi pleaded into Irene's ear pulling a chill all the way from the bottom of her spine, to the top of her nape. At this rate if Irene doesn't give in, Seulgi will just be more persistant and dangerous. Might as well. 

 

Irene's all dolled up with her hair and make up, she doesn't want to redo everything. Instead, she had a compromise in mind. 

 

Irene guided her hands down to where Seulgi had them and laced them. Walking towards the bed, Irene slowly pushed Seulgi down onto the bed until she swung her legs so they rested nicely on both sides of Seulgi's thighs. 

 

Irene smirked as she raised her finger and tugged at Seulgi's black choker pulling her lips to meet with her own. Seulgi wrapped her arms around Irene's backside, hugging her close to her body as they lock lips for the nth time that afternoon. 

 

Slowly and surely, Seulgi felt her body gradually getting pushed down until her back hits the back of the white sheets she owns. Irene falls atop of Seulgi's body with one hand snaking down underneath her, finding the semi-erect shaft in the palm of her hand and lightly stroking her through her jeans. 

 

Seulgi needs more than just light touches. Her hands found Irene's waist and flipped her over so now she's the one on top. Sitting on top of Irene's abdomen, Seulgi unbuttoned her leather jeans and discarded it off her body.

 

Leaving herself in just boxers, Irene took no time in ripping it off her body freeing the restrained cock. Reaching down to capture Irene's lips, the brunnette moaned into her mouth feeling how much pre-cum has already dripped down onto the younger's shaft. 

 

Seulgi moaned into Irene's mouth feeling familiar hands skillfully stroking her cock up and down. Swiping her thumb over the bulbous head, Irene felt Seulgi thrusting more and more into her hands. Little impatient baby wanted a release, Irene smirked with one thought in mind.

 

Come up here, baby. Seulgi stopped her movements when she heard those words leaving Irene's lips. 

 

Irene really is the most perfect woman in the world, isn't she? 

 

Seulgi was still incredibly hard so she wasted no time climbing up and over Irene's face. Kneeling on both side of Irene's head, Seulgi perched her hands right on top of her headboard for stability, with her free hand she pumped herself a couple times before grabbing her cock from the base as she slowly inserts herself inside Irene's mouth. 

 

Seulgi's eyes rolled all the way to the back of her head feeling the hot, warmth from Irene's mouth. Irene seriously can never get used to Seulgi's size. 

 

Irene bobbed her head to and fro, matching Seulgi's paced thrusts. In no less than a couple minutes, Seulgi found herself panting and grunting feeling her nearing her climax. Thrusting a little deeper, Seulgi kept her dick still inside Irene's throat, looking down and seeing swollen eyes looking straight up back at her and swollen lips wrapped around her dick. 

 

"You take me so well, Hyunnie." 

 

Seulgi pulled back all the way back to let Irene breathe. Trying to gather as much oxygen as she could before pleasing her monster cock of a girlfriend, Seulgi smirked seeing Irene's chest red and veins popping out from her neck. 

 

Seulgi found it easer, thanks to Nayeon, that she'll feel more in a different position. Seulgi asked for Irene to scoot down just a little bit so Seulgi has some space above her head.

 

Rotating her position, Irene and Seulgi were facing the opposite direction of each other, Seulgi facing the foot of the bed, back almost hitting the bedrest and Irene remained in the same position just inched down a little bit.

 

Irene gagged once more feeling Seulgi thrust herself to the hilt with no warnings as she relentlessly fucks her throat to reach her climax. Irene gripped onto Seulgi's thighs behind her head as the latter quickened her pace, nearly reaching her climax. Seulgi panted and moaned mercilessly feeling the hot sensation from Irene's mouth. 

 

Seeing her cock open up her girlfriend's throat just gives a whole other feeling, holy fuck. Not to mention feeling Irene's nails digging into her thigs made her hiss in pain but pain immediately got replaced with pleasure when she felt Irene's hands palming her balls.

 

Just as Seulgi was about to come, she bit her lips in frustration as if there was a prevention of her releasing herself into Irene's mouth. 

 

Seulgi felt her body temperature rise when she felt bare legs tangled around one of her legs, a soft breath hitting the crook of her neck with one arm gently resting on her chest. 

 

Seulgi opened her eyes and was greeted with a tingling of numbness dancing on her right arm with a rock-hard erection hitting the cotton sheets underneath. She looked to her right. Irene was fast asleep, snuggling into her warm embrace. 

 

Minding the fact that she had a wet dream, Seulgi couldn't fight the fact that she woke up with Irene by her side. Before today, they would sleep on opposite sides of the bed, clothes on, and a sombre atmosphere. 

 

She tried curling her fingers but still, she felt nothing but all she could feel was the insensible feeling of the numbness. Seulgi giggled to herself because it was hopeless so she laid there for a couple seconds trying to figure out a way to go finish herself off in the bathroom without waking up the slumbered sleepyhead laying obliviously in her arms. 

 

With her free arm, Seulgi reached the pillow above Irene's head and pulled it down to replace her arm. Slow and calculated down to the mere inches, Seulgi removed her arm successfully as Irene's head fell deep into the pillow. 

 

Seulgi internally celebrated as she softly picked up Irene's small wrist off her chest and rested it in front of the latter's own chest. Lastly, Seulgi managed to slide herself away from Irene's clutch around her legs except doing so, Seulgi's bottom clashed onto the floor with a loud thud, her member hitting and springing off her abdomen. 

 

Seulgi stayed still to see if Irene has rustled around or woke up. Just hearing nothing but the ticks of the clock and the air conditioner going off, Seulgi sighed to herself and groaned as she got up from the ground. 

 

Note taken. Irene is a heavy sleeper. 

 

Letting the shower jets stream down onto Seulgi's bare skin, she satisfied herself until she released all her pented up tensions from the pit of her stomach. Washing it away with the help of the shower streams, Seulgi cleaned herself off and soaked herself in cold water before wrapping herself up in a towel. 

 

Opening the bathroom door, Seulgi ruffled her damp hair in her towel before hanging the small towel around her neck. Irene was still sleeping, facing the opposite direction Seulgi left her in. 

 

She smiled at the sight. Never did she think there would come a day where she can call herself, 'Joohyun's'.

 

The concept itself itself is still very foreign but it gives Seulgi such a wonderful and warm feeling in her heart. She can never imagine herself with anyone else. 

 

Which brings her to last night's conversation. Seulgi remembered waiting for Irene's answer before feeling her body give out on her. Seulgi remembered sleeping for a little while, no more than a couple minutes until she heard a faint voice followed by a kiss on her lips. 

 

Not fully comprehending what Irene said, she felt the words by the way Irene softly kissed her as if it's the answer she was looking for. 

 

Seulgi walked towards her shared closet with Irene and tossed on whatever her hands grabbed first, a pair of black shorts and a gray sweater. She doesn't know why she has her air conditioner on automatic when she can't stand the cold sometimes. 

 

Walking out of her closet, she crept into her bed with the most minimal movements as possible. Irene was up all night and all forenoon long, no wonder she was out like a light. Seulgi got under the covers and pulled it up to her middle of her body. 

 

Seulgi leaned into Irene and pecked the back of her head, draping her arms over Irene's body. Seulgi snuggled closely into Irene body, smelling the older's hair shampoo, coconut vanilla.

 

It's not too late in the day right now, based off of how high the sun is resting in the sky, it might be the peak of 12 or something like that. It being Saturday Seulgi had nothing to do today, but she can always get started with her work stuff. She just obtained another sponsor with a huge corporation in France. 

 

Sitting up in her bed, Seulgi reached for her notepad and emailed her executive assistant. They need to book a flight for the french ceo and their secretary or assistant so they can meet sometime next week and go over their plan on promotions and bringing her products fame in France. 

 

Hitting the send button, Seulgi continued to look at the emails she received that she have yet taken a look at. Opening and reading each email, Seulgi squinted her eyes when she saw a name that caught her attention. 

 

Minatozaki Sana. 

 

Minatozaki Sana has built her very own, unsupported company from the bottom of the pyramid all the way to the apex, now being the biggest distributor of Asian-International mobile services.

 

Seulgi widened her eyes. This could be really big for Seulgi knowing how much money Sana makes just a year alone. 

 

Sana could potentially be Seulgi's biggest funder. The blonde has seen pictures of the Japanese CEO, she's equally beautiful as she is stern and intelligent. To only be in her late twenties, entering her early thirties the bright orangey-faded to creamy blonde hair color, falling smoothly just a little past her shoulders stopping at her bust, Sana really exudes a beauty that nobody can explain.

 

Seulgi's heart begun to beat so loudly as she scrambled to click on her name to read the email. 

 

Hello, President Kang Seulgi.

 

I was informed that you have tried to reach me months ago. My apologies, I will take full responsibility for not being able to respond to your proposal any sooner. 

 

I am interested in your proposition on expanding your product in Osaka, Japan. 

 

I will be waiting for your answer. 

 

-CEO of Hirai-Zaki International Mobile Company, Minatozaki Sana. 

 

Seulgi was thrilled that Sana actually has acknowledged her and her proposal but then Seulgi realized that the name of the Japanese's company name uses a name she has a connection with. "Hirai?" Seulgi whispered out. 

 

Sana and Momo live in two different countries and Momo is Korean, speaks fluent Korean. Then again, Seulgi knows that Sana lived in Korea for three years before opening up her company in Japan, so there might be a correlation. 

 

Seulgi shook the thought out of her head, there's no way it's the Hirai she knows. She'll need to ask Momo directly next time she sees her.

 

Seulgi's fingers trembled trying to type. She doesn't know why she's shaking so much. It's just... this email is being sent and viewed by the only person that can spike her stock numbers and has the ability to give her and her employees a higher pay. No big deal. 

 

President Minatozaki Sana, 

 

Hello, I am very much interested in working with you. 

 

Please, by all means, this is my number 'x'. Whenever you can, I would like to talk to you and we can talk about this much further in detail. 

 

If there are any other way you would like to communicate best fitted to your convenience, please let me know. You're my most treasured distinguished partner.

 

-Kang Seulgi, CEO of Kangs E-Mobile. 

 

Seulgi puffed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sweat building up around her forehad and temple Seulgi pat herself until there was no more moisture. Irene at this time has started to wake up, Seulgi realized. The older stirred around for a little bit before wrapping her arms around Seulgi's waist, mumbling. 

 

With her eyes closed, "Mernin'." Irene cutely muffled into Seulgi's sweater. Seulgi smiled and leaned down to plant a soft kiss onto Irene's crown. It's way passed morning but Irene looked way too cute with her hair all fluffed up and messy that she didn't have the heart to say anything about it. 

 

"Good morning, sweets." 

 

Irene's smile tugged at her lips hearing the endearing name. "Have you been up long?" Irene asked, fluttering her dry eyes opened. 

 

Seulgi's fingers found itself habitually in Irene's hair, stroking it back gently. "Not too long, how was your sleep?" Irene blinked a couple more times. 

 

Sitting up now, Irene stretched her body, arms out wide, back arched, pulling out a loud, screechy sound in the back of her throat. 

 

"Refreshing~" 

 

Seulgi smiled seeing how cutely the older was being. Seulgi took this moment to toss the iPad down to the foot of the bed and grabbed Irene's arm that was closest to her and tugged it towards her. 

 

"SEUL!" She exclaimed feeling the sudden jerk in her body. Seulgi's body pressed up against Irene, hugging her extremely tight. She let out a soft, warm exhale through her nose. 

 

"Clingy this morning, are we?" Irene breathed into Seulgi's neck. Seulgi giggled into her hair, oh she has no idea what went on this morning. If she told the older, Irene would probably pout and give her a hard time for not telling her anything about it. Seulgi just nodded against the older, "I missed you a lot."

 

Irene smiled and pushed herself off of Seulgi, hand on her abdomen. Irene looked at the way Seulgi's eyes glowed with innocence. She looked like a puppy who was forbid not to eat the food in front of them. 

 

She giggled at the cute, pure sight and leaned into Seulgi planting a firm kiss on the younger's lips. Seulgi immediately reacted to the kiss, deepening the kiss as she moved her head to the other side, not daring to break their connected kiss even once. 

 

Irene began to feel her lungs running out of air as Seulgi continued to kiss her breathlessly. This is quite a bit to get used to, but there is no way Irene will ever complain about this. 

 

Irene pulled away, hand firmly on Seulgi's chest preventing the younger blonde from attacking her lips again. Irene looked at the exchanged saliva that was falling off of the end of Seulgi's bottom lips. Irene swiped the saliva off the younger's lips with her thumb before inching towards her lips one more time for one more tamed kiss. 

 

Seulgi listened this time, not pushing anything. Just exchanging a soft, gentle kiss with her girlfiriend. Irene pulled away slowly, giggling to see Seulgi's eyes closed, lips slightly pursed from kissing the older's lips. 

 

Irene placed both thumbs around the outer corners of Seulgi's lips, "I think I'm spoiling you too much, Seulgi." 

 

Seulgi pouted as she plummeted her hands in her lap, "No fair, I was kiss-deprived." Irene leaned in and quickly pecked her lips three times, four times, five. 

 

"All good?" Irene asked, pulling back. Seulgi shook her head with Irene's thumbs still pressed on the corners of her lips. Irene was babying her girlfriend too much and she knew it too but another kiss won't hurt. Being kiss-deprived for more than three years is a lot of kisses to make up.

 

Irene looked into Seulgi's eyes before her eyes diverted back to her lips, one more firm kiss and then she inched upwards planting a cute boop on the nose. Seulgi innocently smiled with crescent in her eyes with the cutest smile. 

 

Irene scoffed as she lets her hands fall from her face. "What were you doing before I generously attacked you with morning kisses?" 

 

Seulgi leaned back against the headboard as she replied. "I showered and then looked over some emails. A really big company in Japan wants to work with me and distribute my product in one of the largest technology-based cities in Japan!" Seulgi excitedly babbled, bolting towards Irene.

 

Irene smiled at the younger's enthusiasm over work. It's wonderful to see that work hasn't drained the blonde's joy of leading such a huge company at such a young age.

 

Irene was going to say something to her lover but a ringing interrupted her from doing so. Seulgi looked over towards her side of the lampside table. Her phone was ringing and buzzing against the wooden-glassed table. 

 

"One moment, sweets." Seulgi said smiling. Irene nodded her head and put all her wait onto both her arms placed on the bedding. 

 

Seulgi looked at the caller ID and looked at Irene with an uneasy look. It's safe to say it undoubtedly scared the older just a tad. "Who is it babe?" 

 

"It's-It's a friend." The phone continues to ring. Irene smiled and excused herself to freshen up in the bathroom giving time for Seulgi to talk to her whoever her friend is over the phone. Seulgi forced a smile small seeing the older walk to the bathroom, stumbling a little bit. 

 

Seulgi looked back at her phone, which was still ringing by the way. She swiped the green call button. "Hello?" 

 

"Hey! I'm on my lunch break right now, how'd things go with Irene?" 

 

Seulgi smiled hearing the younger's energetic voice. "Everything went well actually. We're together now." Seulgi aimed the phone away from her ear when she heard a dolphin pitched scream from the other line. Seulgi chuckled to herself. 

 

"Why do you sound more excited than me, Momo?" Seulgi giggled. 

 

"You were an idiot in love and denied your own feelings for so long and now you got your girl, how can I not be happy for you?!" 

 

"Thanks Momo. I couldn't have done it without you." Seulgi genuinely said. Momo felt the older's true words. 

 

"I'm glad everything worked out for you. I hope to meet her one day." 

 

Seulgi for the first time during this phone conversation, felt uneasy with her answer. "I don't think that's a good idea there, Mo." Seulgi heard Momo's voice pitch a little higher than before. 

 

"Huh? Why not?" Momo asked. 

 

Seulgi has never hid anything from Momo so why should this time be any different? 

 

"You and I- we've done things.. multiple of times and I personally don't think Irene would be too fond to meet someone who's been with me." Seulgi honestly answers. 

 

This is the truth. Knowing Irene's jealousy drive, there's no way Momo and Irene can be under the same roof without a storm breaking out, mostly from Irene's. Seulgi honestly doesn't want both of them meeting anyway, she doesn't Irene to meet anyone she slept with. It's almost a silent, exchanged mutual feeling between the two. 

 

"I understand. Well, it was great to have met the great Kang Seulgi nonetheless." Momo answers, earnestly meaning every word. Seulgi was a treasure, it was good while it lasted. "Bye bye, Seulgi!" 

 

Seulgi was about to let her go but one thought entered her brain last second, stopping Momo from hanging up. "Wait! Momo!" Momo paused over the phone.

 

"Yes?"

 

Seulgi couldn't help fight the question in her head. 

 

"This might sound off topic but I couldn't help but wonder," Seulgi begun, Momo still silent on the other line. "Do you know Minatozaki Sana of Hirai-Zaki I.M.C.?"

 

Momo didn't respond right away like how she usually does, which sort of scared Seulgi for a little bit. She knew that Momo was still on the line because she heard rustling and car honking in the background noise.

 

"Mo-" 

 

"Why do you ask, Seulgi?" 

 

Seulgi was taken aback but answered nonetheless. "Oh! It's because she sent me an email and was interested in expanding my products." 

 

Momo didn't know if she wanted to be completely truthful or not, but there's really no benefits of lying in this case. "Sana is my ex-wife."

 

Seulgi felt like time stopped. "E-Ex-wife? W-What do you mean the president of the biggest asian-international company is your ex wife, how? What?!!!" 

 

Momo knew that Seulgi would spaz out, she didn't expect anything less. Plus, it's not like she likes to prance around and spread the word that her ex wife is the ceo of a humonguous international corporation in Japan. 

 

"That's why." Indicating Seulgi's stuttering mess of questions.

 

Seulgi doesn't know what to do. She and Momo- They- Oh no.... 

 

"I'm not associated with her anymore, she's my EX wife for a reason. Don't think of me in any relation with her if that helps you and your company, Seulgi." 

 

How can Seulgi not? How can she talk to the president of Japan's largest and richest, rising company knowing that she's fucked her ex wife as many times as she can count on her fingers? This is a whole mess. A whole mess she doesn't know how to fix. 

 

"Momo, how did you and Sana even-" 

 

"Before you finish that..." The phone line cut off and Seulgi was only left with the sudden long beep from her end. Momo hung up on her.

 

"wHAT- MOMO HELLO?!" Seulgi yelled into her phone, pulling the phone away from her to check if Momo really hung up on her. Quick note, Seulgi will need to clear a day or at least some of her time out of her day to find Momo and talk to her more about this before Sana flies out here.

 

Just then, Seulgi flicked her head up towards Irene who came out wearing long pajamas and a yellow crewneck. 

 

Irene looked at Seulgi and raised her eyebrows, "Everything good with your friend, babe?" Irene asked, patting her face with moisturizer. Seulgi reluctantly nodded her head. 

 

"Just... perfect." Seulgi said with a noticable sigh. Irene furrowed her eyebrows as she approached the younger. Seulgi's good at hiding her emotions, but not all the time.

 

Irene kneeled onto the bed and crawled towards Seulgi before planting herself in front of her. "Now that we're together, can we promise each other not to hide any secrets? I was really tired of that, you know." 

 

Gotta give that to her. Seulgi's been hiding a lot of things from her for one hell of a long time. Seulgi looked into Irene's eyes, the older didn't seem to take no for an answer. 

 

"You know how earlier I told you about that corporation from Japan wanting to work with me?" Irene nodded her head at Seulgi's question. 

 

"I just got off the phone with my friend." Irene kept her lips mum, waiting to hear how these two connected. Seulgi puffed her cheeks looking down into her lap. 

 

"My friend and the ceo of the Japanese corporation were married at one point.. and um," Seulgi watched as Irene's pupils shook back and forth looking at the blonde's reactions. Irene had a feeling what her girlfriend was going to say. 

 

"You slept with your potential collaborater's ex-wife?" Irene defeatedly strung out. 

 

All she heard was the sound of Irene's sigh, that sigh alone felt so hard-hitting she can't imagine what Irene's feeling. This is one of the reasons why they never talk about Seulgi and her sexcapades with other women. 

 

"What are you going to do about it?" Seulgi heard Irene ask. She looked up with a questioning expression. She didn't expect Irene to ask this. 

 

"I don't know. My friend said to just forget the fact that she's connected to the ceo.. but I can't." Seulgi replied. 

 

By the look on Irene's face, it was evident that her answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. "What can't you forget, Seulgi?"

 

Seulgi was about to jump in to justify her answer, her answer came out super wrong and she knew Irene was thinking the worst of the worst right now.

 

"Can't forget how you felt being with her or looking the ceo in the face and remembering how hard you fucked your friend?" Irene striked.

 

Seulgi reached out to hold onto Irene's wrist but all she felt was Irene wriggling out of her grip. "I don't want to hear your answer-" Irene continued, feeling a shakiness in her voice.

 

Seulgi felt her heart breaking. She wanted to tell Irene that those nights with Momo were meaningless and Irene's the person she wants to be with only, for the rest of her life but Irene isn't giving her a beat to get her words in. 

 

"Hyun-"

 

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT SEULGI!" Irene shouted, tears forming under her bottom lids.

 

Seulgi took no time to catch them with both her thumbs, stopping them from reaching the ends of her chin. Irene tilted her head down. It hurts so fucking bad. But why? 

 

There's no reason for her to. Seulgi is hers now and she's Seulgi's. Why is this pointless friend of hers getting to her so much, it's so fucking irritating. 

 

"Joohyun, can you look at me please?" Seulgi softly whispered, lightly brushing her thumbs on the older's cheeks. Irene looked up slowly, eyes red.

 

Seulgi couldn't take it. She can't bare the fact that she makes Irene so miserable. Seulgi can't blame how the older feels though, if the situation was flipped Seulgi would react the same way. She wants to assure Irene as much as possible, she doesn't want to lose her when she just got her.

 

"Please listen to me." Seulgi started. Irene looked at her, eyes lidded replaced with new tears. Her heart's tugging too much, Irene doesn't want to let the past affect them but it's inevitable. Irene is very emotional and lets her emotions get the best of her, it's one of her weaknesses.

 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

 

Irene remained silent, sniffles were the only sounds filling the air. 

 

"The women that I've been with, in no way, has ever meant anything to me. They were in the same mindset as me, no attachments, no feelings.. we just used each other to please our needs." 

 

Irene stayed mum, eyes starting to look distraught. 

 

"You're the only person I ever want to truly be with. I can't stress that out enough." Seulgi confessed, making sure to capture Irene's attention with her truthful words.

 

"Being with you makes me feel so alive as if you're the breath of fresh air after holding my breath underwater. I don't ever want to hurt you. I don't ever want to be the reason of your heavy hearted tears. But I know that I can't do anything to erase my past actions." 

 

Irene looked down at her legs and slowly reached her hands up and held onto Seulgi's hands placed on her cheeks, and dragged them down away from her face. 

 

This gesture doesn't look assuring to Seulgi. Whatever Seulgi does, it seems like it only backfires her. 

 

"I'm-.....I'm sorry." Irene strung out. 

 

Irene's sorry? Why is she sorry when Seulgi was the one doing the hurting?

 

"No no no no!" Seulgi exclaimed, immediately reaching out her arms, gripping them arounf Irene's soft hold.

 

"Please don't apologize. There's nothing you need to be sorry for. Everything's my fault. I know everything is my fault."

 

Irene couldn't fight the tears streaming down her face, drenching Seulgi's sweater. "I know it's-it's so dumb and-and childish but I can't stop myself." Irene stuttered out, only making Seulgi to tighten her grip on their hug. 

 

Irene's arms stayed at her side, feeling firm arms holding her so desperately. 

 

"Everything I've done is everything but right. I don't deserve you.. Joohyun. You're too good to be with a twisted asshole like me." Seulgi mumbled against Irene's white sleeve shirt clutching the older woman closer towards her chest.

 

Irene heard a sniffle from the younger. "Can you stop?" 

 

Seulgi held her breath. "Stop?" 

 

Irene pulled away. Looking at Seulgi with swollen, red eyes Irene nodded and wiped her tears. "Yes. Please stop. Stop bringing yourself down. Despite of everything you've done...you still don't know how much I love you, do you?" 

 

Seulgi stayed quiet. She knows better than anyone how much Irene loves her but she didn't respond as quickly as she should've to reassure the older woman.

 

"I told you last night, I wanted to start a new beginning with you Seulgi." Seulgi's mind drew back to last night's events and even recalled this morning as well. 

 

"I-I want that too." Seulgi sniffles, blinking away her awaiting tears. 

 

"You are not twisted or an asshole in any way. Everything you've done, everything I've done led us up to this moment. You with me, and me with you. I admit the hardships weren't planned," Irene let out a chuckle making Seulgi smile.

 

"But if one little thing were to be miscalculated maybe we would've never gotten the chance to be together." 

 

Seulgi looked down at the blankets covering her legs. "I hurt you so much though, Hyun. I want to stop your hurting, not continue." Irene was about to reply but Seulgi beat her to it.

 

"Like with this... I can't fix my past mistakes but can only prevent them from happening from here on out. I have you. That's all that matters. I just- I can't stand the fact how I make you so miserable because of the things I've done." 

 

Irene shook her head, her emotions are beginning to listen to her now.. tears not daring to fall any longer. 

 

"Starting a new beginning with you means making new memories and forgetting old, heartbreaking ones." 

 

Seulgi looked at the way Irene's eyes twinkled when she said that. Seulgi knows she means it. 

 

"I just feel so much for you and imagining someone else having your attention irritates the deepest parts of my soul." Seulgi remained her attention on the older as she spoke. 

 

"Kang Seulgi. I am yours. Please don't forget."

 

Seulgi nodded, "I'll never take you for granted ever again. I'm so sorry, Joohyun." 

 

Irene smiled weakly, "It's okay. I forgive you." 

 

"I-I love you, Joohyun." Seulgi softly spoke. 

 

Irene hasn't heard those three words in so long she didn't know those words would ever leave Seulgi's lips ever again. The older pulled Seulgi in for a warm, long hug. 

 

"I love you more." Irene pushed her face deeper into Seulgi's shoulder's smelling the fresh scent of shampoo she's always loved.

 

"I would do anything to be the reason behind your smile." Seulgi replied, seeing Irene take a deep breath before lacing her fingers with the younger's. 

 

"Kang Seulgi." Irene exhaled, "You'll be the death of me."

 

Seulgi didn't have any time to react because the next thing she knew, familiar soft lips were pressed up against her own knocking all the air out of her lungs. It's been so long since their last one, Seulgi felt like she's in a dream. Kissing Irene felt like a dream. 

 

Irene was the first to pull away, not forgetting to bite onto Seulgi's bottom lips. The latter's face was completely flushed. Irene has always made the younger feel like the luckiest woman in the world. 

 

Seulgi gave her one more long peck before pulling back to look at her phone. "I don't know what to do with this whole thing. Like what I said earlier, I can't talk to the ceo without seeing my friend in my head... I'm sorry." 

 

Irene shook her head. "It's fine. Stop apologizing." 

 

Seulgi pouted with a cute yet sad expression. "What do I do?" 

 

After a shared silence, one of them spoke. "Just think of me." 

 

Seulgi cocked her head at an angle, "Huh?" 

 

"If you think of me, you won't be thinking of your friend right?" Irene asked. It's that simple. 

 

"Yeah, that's completely reasonable." 

 

Irene frowned, "I'm only reasonable?" 

 

Seulgi was quick to jump at her feet. "No no!!!! I meant-" 

 

"I'm kidding. But I think you should try to distract yourself from thinking of your friend or else your focus on your task of expanding your project will be called off if the ceo feels like you aren't in the right mind or worse, find out the truth if she hasn't already." 

 

Seulgi jumped at the thought. It's true that ceos usually have all their research on their company partners' background information before agreeing to whatever contract they're getting themselves into. Hell, Sana might already know about her and Momo. 

 

"Fuck... I think she already knows." 

 

"If she knows and continued to go with this partnership means that she might really just be interested in making her numbers go up, the same goes for your too. Even if it means pushing away personal issues aside. Did you forget you're a ceo too?" Irene asked. 

 

"No I didn't forget." Seulgi pouted. She's such a baby when she's not in her office. 

 

"I've already emailed her, I just need to wait untl I hear back from her. But is that all there is to it? Just a simple cooperation between two companies with no ulterior moves?" Seulgi doubted. 

 

Irene shrugged. "If there was, you can sense it out. I recall you saying that you and your assistant work well together right? You both can make your judgment before you sign your contract. You can always pull out babe." 

 

Seulgi couldn't deny it. Shucks for having her mind deeply in the gutter.

 

"I g-guess. Thanks for helping me figure this out, Hyun." Irene nodded with a smile and exhaled deeply. Seulgi watched as Irene got herself underneath the covers. 

 

"What? You're not going to get in bed with your girlfriend?" Irene asked looking up at Seulgi who's looking at her with a questioning look. Seulgi smiled as she quickly got under the covers and cuddled up into Irene, wrapping her arms around the older's waist. 

 

"Are we going to stay in and do nothing today?" Seulgi asked, muffling into Irene's neck. Irene giggled feeling hot breaths on her neck. 

 

Irene laid with her eyes closed, smiling. She inched her head away from Seulgi just a tad, just enough to see her girlfriend's face. Irene looked into Seulgi's eyes before darting to her lips and back up to her eyes. 

 

Seulgi sensed Irene's signature move and closed the gap between the two. Lazy kisses were exchanged between the two.

 

Nothing was rushed, and nothing was gained out of it except for the content hearts of two broken people who slowly began to trust the natural process of being in love.

 

\---

a/n: take a quick sneak peek over at my aff profile if u interested in more of my writing... i have the same user as here... i upload there waay more frequently than here


	5. invitation

It couldn't possibly be more than half past three in the afternoon when her brows furrowed once she heard the annoyance of the buzz from her handphone.

 

Irene blinked her eyes opened and removed herself from Seulgi's warm embrace to reach for it definitely regretting it afterwards because suddenly it felt so chilly in the bedroom.

 

Her manager's calling?

 

Irene cleared her throat and sat up from her bed, hoping she could mask the sleepiness from her voice. "Hello?"

 

"Irene! I'm sorry for calling you on your day off but the new intern in our sector forgot to send out invitations to all the employees. I would just like to inform you that our president will be hosting a party tomorrow evening to celebrate his five year anniversary at this company. I hope to see you there." 

 

"Am I able to bring a plus-one, Sunmi?" Irene asked, hoping her manager would approve of her request. 

 

Her manager hummed over the phone in an agreeing tone. "Absolutely, not a problem. Party starts at 7 sharp, I will email you a digital invitation with a QR attached to your employee pin code, please make sure to have access to it for tomorrow's entrance." 

 

Irene hummed over the phone and acknowledged Sunmi's instructions. "I will see you tomorrow, Irene. Have a good rest of your day."

 

Hearing the opposite line hang up, Irene pulled the phone away from herself before feeling the bed space next to her move. Seulgi groggily sat up and wrapped her arms around Irene's lower body, pulling her back down in one flimsy, yet quick motion. 

 

"What did I hear about this party babe?" Seulgi mumbled into her ear, draping her long legs over Irene's abdomen.

 

Irene giggled feeling her hot breath tickle the shell of her ear. "My manager notified me that there's a party tomorrow. Mind being my hot date baby?" 

 

Seulgi hummed and inched towards the older's lips and placed a very simple but all the more loving kiss on Irene's pastel-colored lips.

 

"I'm taking that as a yes." Seulgi nodded at her girlfriend's lingering comment before feeling Irene inch forward to capture her lips for a proper kiss. 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, the pair spent the rest of their day in Seulgi's suite. Their evening and night consisted of red wine and lots of horribly acted chick flicks with way too much boy talk and bad humor. 

 

Comforted with delivery foods and fits of laughter, the two lovers ended up falling asleep in each other's embrace on the sofa perched in front of the large flat-screen hanging in front of their view.

 

The next morning arrived rather quickly and contrarily Irene was up bright and early today, compared to Seulgi yesterday. 

 

The party won't start until another 12 hours or so. Irene stared at the tv that was still running automatic movies and looked down feeling a heavy weight on her chest. 

 

Waking up to Seulgi with her snuggled up in her arms, resting against her chest with blankets draped all over them can only pull out a warm sigh from the older. 

 

Everything she's ever wanted to do with Seulgi is happening. The littlest, most simple things are slowly and surely getting crossed off her imaginary bucket list.

 

How can one of the youngest, most successful position in the company look so soft and cuddly wrapped up in her arms just like this? 

 

It may be less than 15 minutes of straight staring at her girlfriend but one thing for sure, she's, what Seulgi said yesterday, 'kiss deprived'.

 

With her free hand, Irene grabbed a hold of Seulgi's chin and ran her thumb very gently over her bottom lips feeling the soft, yet slightly dry lips, because of sleeping with her mouth open so often. It's her little habit Irene finds herself gawking over, Seulgi is seriously the cutest little thing. 

 

Irene looked at how the young ceo's lips trembled at the touch and leaned in to plant a soft and moist kiss on the latter's lips. Feeling the younger respond a beat late, Irene opened her mouth and latched onto Seulgi's lips, who's now surely awake as she feels the younger putting in pressure into the kiss. 

 

Passionate lip-locking mornings are something that the two of them can definitely get behind. 

 

Irene lightly dragged her fingers along Seulgi's arms until they made their way underneath the blankets, trailing past underneath Seulgi's shirt and clawed softly until her fingers feel the surface of her abs. 

 

Seulgi broke the kiss and snatched Irene's hands before they trail off to a different.... area. 

 

"What's gotten into you this morning, baby?" Seulgi asked looking at Irene's flushed cheeks and lips ajar. It's written all over her face but Seulgi really just wanted to hear her say it. 

 

"I.... need to go shower." Irene quickly replied, hopping off of Seulgi's body but the younger's reflexes were a beat quicker than Irene's, hands grabbing at her waist pulling her back down, preventing Irene from escaping. 

 

"Now, now... I didn't say you could leave me, did I?" Seulgi taunted with a dark voice. Very contradicting with her cute smirk. 

 

"It's hot and I feel icky." Irene replied. Yeah, hot and icky because she felt a wet patch on her underwear when she rubbed her thighs against each other. She needs a cold shower an quick before her libido gets any other ideas. 

 

Seulgi pulled at her waist towards herself, capturing Irene's lips firmly. "Wanna go shop for a new outfits today?" Seulgi asked trying to stray Irene's thoughts from her obvious little fit. 

 

The older hummed wondering if a new outfit is all that necessary for such an event that isn't even close to being important to her. Her ceo was never seen around their office floor ever so there's no personal connection except for the occasional reminder of employer and employee. 

 

"It's just the president's anniversary. I've never even met the guy. We're all kind of forced to go babe, it's okay. I'll just scavenge for a little dress or something to wear for tonight." 

 

Seulgi didn't fight against the girl. She knows Irene is more than capable of doing her own shopping. "Then how about coming with me so I can buy some new fits? I feel like I'm wearing the same three pairs of suits to work." 

 

Irene smiled and reached down to kiss Seulgi's lips. "This is going to be our first outting officially as girlfriends, Seul." 

 

Seulgi nodded cutely, "What do you say? Wanna see me try on a thousand suits knowing I'll look good in all of them?" Seulgi teased. Irene happily nodded her head shyly. Boy would she ever!

 

With a magazine in hand, head tilted at an angle, eyes focused on different sections of the magazie pages, Irene rummaged page after page as she sat in front of the white leather couch waiting for Seulgi to finish up with her suit testings. 

 

"How about this one?" Seulgi asked, opening the door and walking out showing her last suit of the day. Irene tore away from the magazine and looked Seulgi up and down.

 

Navy blue three-piece suit with a gray waistcoat. Can Seulgi get any more handsome?

 

"Babe. You look so good in each and every single one of them. Why even bother asking me when you know it'll come off by the end of the night?" 

 

Seulgi frowned and pouted her lips. "You're just saying that to make me feel nice. And these are expensive, Hyunnie! Don't get any ideas."

 

Irene felt her heart skip a beat seeing her cute little ceo pout at her. Standing up from the couch, Irene walked towards the younger and pecked Seulgi's lips, wrapping her arms behind her back. 

 

"I promise I'm telling the truth, baby. And I promise I'll be gentle with them.. okay?" Seulgi couldn't fight the smile forming on the corner of her lips. She loves how Irene coddles her, it brings a warm feeling in her chest. Seulgi pecked a soft kiss onto Irene's crown.

 

"Which suit did you like the most? I'll go with whatever you liked." Seulgi suggested.

 

"Will you let me buy it for you?" Irene asked, wrapping her arms around her nape. Seulgi clicked her tongue knowing it's a one-way battle if she goes against her especially if she's this close to her face. 

 

Seulgi nodded, there's no harm in letting Irene buying this suit for her. Seulgi will return the favor anyway. After throwing on her casual clothes she came in with, Irene walked over and took a hold of Seulgi's navy suit before exiting the large fitting room and tapped for the employee helping them out today. 

 

"Excuse me, we'll just go ahead and take this suit here." The young woman bowed and went over to the counter to ring up the transaction. 

 

Staying in a confined space for a long duration of time really made exiting the suit boutique all the better, and fresher at that. 

 

Irene stretched her arms horizontally almost taking out Seulgi's head, making her inch back a step or two. "Wooo-weee that felt good. Are you hungry, baby?" 

 

Seulgi chuckled, lacing her fingers with Irene's left hand. "Yes, let's get some food in our tummies, shall we?" Irene nodded with a huge grin on her face. 

 

Tipping the waiters and waitresses serving them, Seulgi and Irene bowed their thanks towards the hostess standing near the entrance. 

 

Seulgi looked down at her phone to check for the time. Long hand landing on 25, short hand landing on 5. 

 

"It's nearly a quarter to six, shall we get ready for the party tonight. Hyunnie?" 

 

Walking hand in hand downtown was one of things Irene's always wanted to do with Seulgi, she was so happy that she almost didn't hear Seulgi. 

 

"Ye-Yeah! We really shouldn't have eaten before the party huh?" 

 

Seulgi shrugged, "I'm sure the portions at the party will be as large as my pinky and won't fill me up no matter how many I eat."

 

Usually, Seulgi would be the one driving both of them home but today seemed like a nice day to walk. It's only five in the evening and because it was daylight savings recently. Even if it was a little hard to adjust in the beginning, it won't defeat the feeling of seeing the gradient color of orangey-velvety-cotton candy sky plastered all over the town. 

 

After a comfortable walk back to their shared residence, Seulgi and Irene made their way inside the suite. Seulgi set down the suit Irene bought for her on top of her desk as she makes her way towards the closet. 

 

Irene was rummaging through each dress, hanger after hanger until she looked at one dress that looked appropriate for tonight's occasion. Casual yet still held its appropriate attire. 

 

Seulgi stood in front of the mirror and looked at her business casual wear for the night. Steel gray casual dress shirt, cuffing the ends up so it rests neatly right above her forearms accompanied with some black business pants. A simple look indeed but somehow Seulgi made it look like a fashion statement. 

 

Tossing a black cotton padded trench coat over her shoulders, Seulgi straighted up the collars as she heard the sound of the bathroom door open. 

 

Out come Irene in a blush pink off-the-shoulder maxi dress with some gold accessories hanging around her neck and wrist to go with the earrings she chose for the night. 

 

Seulgi couldn't stop staring at the woman before her. This was a simple look Irene said she was going for? Fuck, she looks divine. 

 

"You look really nice, H-Hyun." Seulgi stuttered, making Irene smile. 

 

"Thank you baby. You look dashing as always." Seulgi clenched her fist and sucked in a breath, can she make it through the night without losing her marbles? 

 

After what seemed like 3 hours went by with the two staring at each other in silence, Irene mentioned that if they left now they would probably arrive around the time the party started. 

 

Getting into Seulgi's car, Irene settled her trenchcoat on her lap as she connected to Seulgi's bluetooth so they can follow the GPS from the older's phone. 

 

Arriving at the location, there were bodies everywhere. Arms clinging onto one another; bouncer allowing and not allowing vip guests into the said party; looks like the party started without them.

 

Seulgi and Irene walked towards the entrance with their arms linked in between each other. Irene showed her QR code to the man in front of the entrance door. Hearing a confirmed beep and a green light lighting up from the machine, he approved the access and opened up the entrance door for the two girls to follow through.

 

Big was an understatement of the house. Large crystal chandeliers hanging from above, wonderfully dressed men and women, sophistication every square inch of the house plastered in the color of white. 

 

It's almost a little too blinding to look at. 

 

Instrumental piano music was blaring all through the room supported by the speakers placed at every corner and hidden behind large fake plants. 

 

In front of their view were a huge crowd of people, some faces Irene knows, some foreign, all were chatting and smiling... clinking drinks, exchanging business cards. It almost looks like an investor's party at this point.

 

"Your president's really rich, isn't he?" Seulgi asked, eyes tearing from one side of the room to another before glancing up at the rounded staircase with two large men guarding the entrance. 

 

"I didn't know this myself actually. I don't look into my president. I just got hired by Sunmi and at work everyone always said how he's so young, rich, and handsome but I could care less." Irene replied, looking around for her manager or at least some faces she actually talk to at work. 

 

"Let's get some drinks?" Seulgi gestured. Irene nodded and followed her path, still armed in between one another.

 

Reaching in front of one of the three bar counters placed around the lobby of the room, Seulgi asked for two champagnes on the go as she feels Irene's body tear away from her.

 

"Irene! Hey girl, I didn't know you arrived before me!" Seulgi heard an overlyexcited, chipper voice coming from behind her head. Irene was pulled away from her and into the arms of the girl. 

 

"H-Hi Jennie! I barely just came in. Do you want something to drink?" Irene asked the younger coworker.

 

Jennie was dressed in a nice two-piece red business casual with a black plaided coat hanging off her shoulders. 

 

"I'll grab a little something in a moment but oh my god, let me take a look at you! You look so delicious I can just eat you up, hun! Such a stud!" Jennie blurted making Irene chuckle at the comment. The little one has always been brazen with such comments, it always made working with her fun. 

 

"Stop it, you're embarassing me... Here, let me grab you a dri-" 

 

"Jennie.. is it? Hi, I'm Kang Seulgi." Seulgi interrupted, turning both heads to her attention. Jennie held her breath even with a smile still on her face. 

 

"Oh yeah, hi there! Kim Jennie. I'm Irene's junior, I would say I'm her favorite but I don't want anyone else to get all butthurt and possessive." Jennie winked at Irene making the older lightly tap her arm to shut her up.

 

Come to think of it, Seulgi never really asked Irene about her work life all that much. She actually doesn't even know one name of Irene's coworkers. This thought alone made her a little nervous. How did Irene's workplace play out with Irene while Seulgi never once paid attention?

 

"Ow! That hurt, you bully! You know my body reacts to the minute of things!" Jennie responded to the brunnette, leaving Seulgi having a one-sided conversation. 

 

Seulgi watched as the two girls engage with each other so carefree and light. The bartender finished pouring two shot glasses and handed them to the guests who ordered after them.

 

She turned around to give herself a little breather, hands planted flat onto the white marble countertop.

 

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

 

She opened her eyes and saw two shots in front of her. Downing one, she hissed out before breathing out heavily. 

 

Fuck, this is not how she wanted her night to start out. 

 

The two customers came for their shots and looked at Seulgi who had one shot glass in her hand. "Sorry, it found its way into my hand." The guests gave Seulgi a distasting look and walked away. Seulgi scoffed and turned back to Irene. 

 

"And she had some chocolate sauce on her face from the sundae so I leane-" Jennie was interrupted seeing Seulgi pulling Irene away from their conversation.

 

"Seul- I'm sorry Jennie, I'll b-be right back." Irene said as she's being tugged away from her friend, the two glasses of champagne gone and forgotten on the white bar counter. Irene winced feeling Seulgi's grip on her wrist tighten each step they took. 

 

"Ouch, Seulgi that hurts!" Irene exclaimed, easing the heat coming from her wrist.

 

Seulgi immediately let go, still not facing Irene.

 

"Hey. I'm talking to you." Irene said, in a lower voice. 

 

Seulgi sighed and spun around but kept mum. Irene knew that she missed something because Seulgi looked furious.

 

Her heart was beating rapidly. And not in the way when she's losing her mind inside somebody, more in a way where the sides of her temples are pounding, her ears are burning red and the pulse on her neck felt like it was going to leap out of her neck. 

 

Jealousy. This is the raw, dark form of jealousy and Seulgi doesn't know how to deal with it. She's never felt this emotion before... it's new to her. 

 

Seeing how Seulgi didn't want to talk, Irene took the lead. "Seulgi... why did you-" 

 

"I'm going to grab a drink." Seulgi interrupted, not wanting to touch on this subject.

 

"Why don't you find your little friend and keep yourself occupied.. You both seemed to be great at doing that." Seulgi spat, brushing pass Irene, giving her no time to react or get a word out. 

 

Not knowing how to pick up her jaw that dropped onto the floor, Irene was left alone before turning around and seeing Seulgi storm off towards the backyard patio. Irene thought about going after her and chasing her until she heard someone calling out her name. 

 

"Irene!" 

 

The brunnette whipped her head towards the opposite direction and was met with Jennie with two shot glasses in her hands. "I don't know where you skedaddled but I saw your pink dress and thought it had to be you! With those curves, nobody can miss you!" 

 

Irene smiled at the younger's compliment. "Shot?" Jennie suggested, raising her eyebrow, giving the shot glass to Irene. 

 

Irene wrapped her fingers around the shot glass and felt the liquid burn every inch of her throat. That completely woke her up, definitely. 

 

"Wooo. That was nice! Do you want to get another one?" Jennie asked. 

 

Irene denied her invitation the second time around, she still needed to find Seulgi and figure out why she's acting the way she was. 

 

Jennie smiled and waved her goodbye before turning around and walking in the same path Seulgi did just moments before. 

 

Irene doesn't want them to fight again. They've recently made up with that talk about her friend and the Japanese ceo situation and how Irene brought up how they want to start anew. She doesn't want any tension building up between the two and just wanted to make things right between them again.

 

This back and forthness and not communicating with each other is really just pushing the both of them away from each other when they both know what they want is the total opposite.

 

If only things would be that easy but no, nothing ever comes easy when it comes to Irene and Seulgi's relationship. Never had.


	6. mister president, sir

Stepping outside towards the backyard patio, Irene scanned the area to look for her girlfriend only to be left disappointed. All she could see was the mirage of ripples in the color tone of icey blue staring up right back at her from the pool deck.

 

Irene walked a little further into the patio, disregarding all the whistling and hollers from bloodthirsty frat interns who reeked of alcohol. She just wanted to find Seulgi and go home, it didn't feel like the two were in much of a party mood.

 

If Seulgi was purposely making herself invisible then she surely suceedeed because the brunntte was having a hard time searching for her younger girlfriend. Irene turned her heel to go back inside where the party's at, maybe Seulgi went in because it felt chilly out, that is until she heard something coming from the pool.

 

The sound was faint and drowned out by the soft classical music playing through the speakers placed in various sections of the patio but Irene knew she didn't hear that wrong. Seulgi's name was like a beacon to Irene.

 

Irene turned towards the pool and located in the corner of the pool she saw Seulgi sitting on a lounge chair. With her back faced towards Irene, arms leaning over her knees, Seulgi's head was seen turned away to shun the black haired girl trying to talk to her.

 

The older frowned once she saw how the unknown girl was seen clinging onto Seulgi's arms. The distance from where she was standing wasn't too far away from Seulgi and the stranger but she was curious as to what business this random person has with her woman so Irene as quietly as she could, took no shame in her walks and made her way towards the two.

 

"Come on Seulgi, nobody's going to find out..." The girl said in a husky tone, hands slowly dragging up Seulgi's pants as she squatted down in front of Seulgi.

 

Just then, the girl and Irene made eye contact. Seulgi would've focused her vision onto Irene if she saw the black haired girl's eyes flickered up but she was still ignoring eye contact so Seulgi didn't know Irene was behind her, at a safe distance.

 

The girl surely knew who Irene was and immediately gave a sly smug. Not breaking the eye contact between Irene even for a mere second knowing it's fueling the fire she sees coming from the older's gaze, Nayeon leaned towards Seulgi's ear, "And I'll do it exactly... how... you... like.. it." She said, showing her toothy grin as she bit her lips in victory.

 

Irene was about to take one step to give this bitch a taste of her fist until she stopped herself when she saw Seulgi swatting the girl's hand away from her thigh and stood up from the lounge chair.

 

Seulgi looked down at the woman beneath her gaze, "Don't be pathetic. What we had is over, Nayeon." 

 

Nayeon smiled as she got up from the ground, dusting off her black pencil skirt knowing damn well Irene is listening closely onto their conversation.

 

"And for some reason, even if you cared about Irene then.. it didn't seem to stop you before." Nayeon rebutted, digging the knife deeper into Irene's chest. Of course, she's one of Seulgi's sexcapades, what did she expect?

 

Seulgi took a deep breath in and shoved her hands in her pockets of her pants. "That was different, things have changed. I want your things cleared out of my office Monday morning. You're fired." 

 

Fired? This woman works for Seulgi? Irene was trying to piece the puzzle together but she's never seen this black haired woman before.

 

Nayeon scoffed and confidently swayed her hips towards Seulgi. She wrapped her arms around Seulgi's neck and leaned into her ears, "You make it look like I need the job when I only wanted it because of you." One hand sliding back down to grab Seulgi's ass, eyes glued onto Irene'e death stare.

 

Seulgi pulled herself back and ran her fingers through her hair with a heavy sigh, bangs retreating back to its original position. "I don't care about any single word coming out from your mouth. When I arrive, I do not want to see you, understood?" 

 

Nayeon's focus on Seulgi switched to and fro between the ceo and her girlfriend who was standing a good amount of distance away from them. "I guess your girlfriend understands too." Nayeon bit finally drawing her eyes obviously from Seulgi to Irene which triggered the young ceo.

 

Seulgi looked up at Nayeon and saw how her line of vision shot past her shoulders and Seulgi immediately turned around and saw Irene standing there, tears sliding down her cheeks. With the reflection of the pool's crystal blue water, Irene saw the look on Seulgi's face. 

 

The face of finally being caught. 

 

It's not like this came as a surprise at all. Of course Seulgi slept with her coworkers, that's what she always meant with the 'got held up at work' late night texts. How could Irene not think of that sooner? 

 

Seulgi spun her heel and immediately rushed towards Irene. Nayeon smirked to herself before walking off and joining the party inside with her pride skyrocketing through the roof, killing two birds with one stone. 

 

"Joohyun... d-did you hear all that?" 

 

Irene looked at Seulgi, unmoving.. unresponsive to the younger's question all while her arms were still by her side. Tears still falling, heart still wrenching and cold, firm hands squeezing both sides of her arms. 

 

"She- Nayeon... Everything's in the past, you know that right?" Seulgi asked frantically, still to be left with no response from Irene. 

 

"I-I-I have no feelings for her a-and I just fired her so we'll never see each other again!" 

 

Silence.

 

"Please say something, Hyun..." 

 

All was interrupted when the music suddenly was turned down to the bare minimum and heard glass clinking inside the house. 

 

"May I have your attention please? I have some important news to share." A strong, projective voice stole the attention of all the party-goers.

 

Those on the pool deck on the patio all made their way inside.

 

Irene finally looked up towards the sound of the voice and brought her hand up to wipe her tears before walking inside the house, leaving Seulgi standing all alone. 

 

She hurriedly followed Irene and placed her hand on the older's back before drifting her fingers and wrapping them around her waist.

 

Irene flinched at first but decided to let it happen. Because there were so many people crowded around them, it's best if she doesn't lose sight of Seulgi despite what she just heard and saw moments ago.

 

"For those who don't know me, I am Choi Minho, President of C.M. Fashion."

 

Seulgi observed the man. He was handsome, that much she could admit. He's very well-dressed with navy-black and white silked suit and a gold watch resting fashionably on his left wrist. Hair slicked to the side to complete his rich, young look.

 

A round of applause.

 

"First off, I would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate my fifth year anniversary of my company here in Seoul." 

 

A round of applause.

 

"Before I let you all enjoy the rest of your wonderful evening with all these complimentaries, I have an announcement to make." Minho said in a serious voice. 

 

"There is someone special amongst the crowd tonight that I would like to welcome upstage here with me. Please welcome, Im Nayeon!" A unisoned, thunderous clap from the audience couldn't even break Seulgi out from her trance. 

 

Seulgi was only brought out of her daydream-like state once she felt a hand pressed against the front of her arms and chest to make way for Nayeon to walk behind her comfortably towards Minho. 

 

With a huge smile plastered on her face, Nayeon walked with poise and bowed lightly towards everybody holding her hand up to her chest. 

 

Seulgi stood still watching Nayeon make her way towards Minho. By the looks of the crowd's energetic smiles and heartwarming welcome, Minho straightens out his tie and suit before reaching his hand out to aid Nayeon up on the little stage that's been set for the evening. 

 

The crowd simmered down and watched intently as the man of the hour and his maiden glimmer in the limelight.

 

Minho took a deep breath in before smiling at Nayeon as he lets out a shaky breath.

 

"This wonderful person here is my girlfriend, Im Nayeon. She has always been my supportive pillar whenever I felt like I was going through a difficult time. Without you by my side, Nayeon... I don't think I could've possibly be where I am today. After four years of being together... I think it's time." 

 

The crowd simultaneously gasped and held their hands over their mouths, holding their breaths as Minho got down on one knee with a black velveted box in one hand.

 

Nayeon held one hand up to her chest, the other covering her mouth. 

 

"Nayeon, you are the most special person in my heart and I would love to spend every ticking second with you from this night forward as your husband. Im Nayeon, will you take my hand in marriage?" 

 

Nayeon had tears brimming up in her eyes and nodded her head, "Yes, of course baby." 

 

The crowd roars at the confirmation. Hollers and sounds of cameras clicking from different vip paparazzi were having their best times with their cameras, snapping every moment when Minho slides the carated ring onto Nayeon's ring finger.

 

He settled on pulling her into a tight hug, reserving a kiss for their own time as he looked out into the audience, holding onto Nayeon's hand pridefully.

 

"Enjoy the rest of your night everybody, thank you all for coming! Our entrees are ready to be served, please help yourselves and enjoy your night." Minho concluded before smiling at Nayeon as they scurried off the stage and disappeared into the crowd. 

 

Seulgi was in total disbelief. This woman she was toying with turned out to be Irene's boss's now-fiance? What the fuck is going on?

 

Not only was Nayeon his soon-to-be-wife, Seulgi felt her head spin calculating how long her and Nayeon have been going at it.

 

Seulgi and her executive assistant, well ex-assistant, have been sleeping together on and off ever since they were in college which wasn't even too long ago, mayhaps 3 years ago... which meant she was already one year deep into a relationship with Minho at the time.

 

Nayeon's been cheating on him this entire time with Seulgi and it just made the latter heave. This is atrocious. Nayeon was insane.. literally insane.

 

It wasn't until Irene reluctantly placed her hand onto Seulgi's arm that finally snapped her away from her thought process. 

 

"I'm not enjoying myself. Take me home please?" Irene spoke in such a soft spoken voice that if Seulgi were to be any inch further away from her, she possibly could've missed it. 

 

Seulgi nodded and held her hand out for Irene to hold onto. Irene looked at the younger's hand for a while before grabbing it as Seulgi maneuvered her out, bumping into people on the way out until a familiar pair of the night bumped into them.

 

"Ahh. Hello, I apologize for bumping into you." Nayeon said in the fakest, surprised voice. Seulgi glared at her and Nayeon just smiled back but her eyes had a total other meaning behind them, this much Seulgi knew. Nayeon was having the time of her life.

 

"Seems like you ladies are just about ready to leave the party, is there a problem? I would sure hope our guests enjoy their night, wouldn't you say so as well honey?" Nayeon said, coddling into Minho's neck. 

 

Seulgi felt her lunch from earlier come up her throat but supressed it to uphold her dignity and reputation, not to mention Irene was next to her and that was her boss in front of them.

 

"You're absolutely right doll, please by all means, how can I make this night better for you ladies so you don't take off so early and enjoy the night with the rest of us?" 

 

If  the young man didn't have Nayeon in his arms, that would've come off way too creepy and uninviting. 

 

"No thank you, Mister President." Irene jumped in. "I'm feeling ill and my date is taking me home. I enjoyed my time here and congratulations on your proposal, sir." Irene said bowing 90 degrees. 

 

Minho raised his eyebrow. "Do you work for me, Miss..." 

 

"Ah! Irene, please call me Irene. Yes, I work under the direction of Lee Sunmi." 

 

While Irene and Minho exchange a light conversation about how Sunmi hired Irene and how great things he's heard from her about her sector, Irene tried her best to throw on her fakest smile to please her ceo while just an arm away, Nayeon bites her lips and stares at Seulgi with the most lustful look on her face. 

 

Seulgi scoffed and rolled her eyes, "If you could excuse us, I feel indigestion creeping up on me. Good night to you, sir." Seulgi said in a monotone voice, giving Nayeon a distasteful look that seemed to make the latter all the more horny. 

 

Minho bows lightly towards the two and kisses Nayeon behind her ear connecting to her neck as they continue to check up on all the guests. 

 

Nayeon smirks to herself victoriously. After all this time, Seulgi thought she had the upper hand in their 'relationship'. Little did she know, Nayeon was bored with Minho and wanted to get a kick out of a college stud she so finds herself attracted to.

 

After their first night together at that business party way back when, Nayeon couldn't get enough of Seulgi and the way she pounded herself into her all through the tip of the morning.

 

It's not like she had anything to hide from Minho. If he had asked, Nayeon honestly would've just told him the truth about cheating on him but he was so sucked into his work that he was blindsided. At the end of the night, he would crawl back into her arms and sleep the night away. 

 

Literally. He just sleeps and wakes up and goes to work. Nayeon couldn't even remember the last time they've had sex.

 

Nayeon didn't lie either. Minho would ask, 'why are you always waking up early and leaving, where do you go?' 

 

Nayeon would reply, 'I have a hobby, it takes up a lot of my time.' Minho doesn't push any more questions and just leaves it at that. Nayeon can do whatever she likes, little did Minho knows that's exactly what she's doing, as a matter of fact.. who she's doing.

 

It's not her fault Minho is boring and doesn't keep up with her sex drive, whereas Seulgi, being a hormonal college student, was generous and always gave in to her, whenever she wants it. It's easy and the fact that the latter doesn't want anything more than straight fucking makes it all the much better.

 

Locking fingers with Minho, Nayeon smiles bashfully with the brightest smile when strangers bowed to her and congratulates her on the engagement. Minho's rich.. Nayeon likes materialistic things, it works out for her quite well.

 

And if all else fail and this engagement falls under, Nayeon will just return to her nightclub located not too far from Seulgi's building that she's left unattended. Well, it's in good hands actually, one of her most trusted employee is running her place with ease. 

 

The whole car ride home was basked in silence, not a peep from either one of them. Just the sounds of even breaths and the engine running were accompanying the two troubling couple of the night.

 

The only movement Seulgi saw from Irene was when she checked her phone for a quick moment before clicking the off button on the side of her phone.

 

Seulgi grips the car wheel a little too tightly trying to surpress her nervousness because when Irene's quiet, it means she's thinking.. and when she's thinking, it always leads into an unsettling mindset.

 

Pulling up in the parking garage, the two exited the car as Seulgi gives the valet her keys. Seulgi turned her head once she saw Irene already making her way inside the hotel and towards the elevator. 

 

This is going to be another one of those nights huh? With all the angsty yelling and unprocessed, regretful words come spilling out of their mouths? 

 

Seulgi stood by the receptionist desk and leaned over. "Do you guys happen to have an empty one-person bedroom open tonight?" 

 

The receptionist clicked away on her computer before shaking their head, apologizing for their inconvenience. It's worth a shot. It's a very expensive hotel that could only be booked many months in advance anyway. 

 

Seulgi took a little detour walking over towards the restaurant section of the hotel. She walked over towards the bar and got herself a quick glass of red wine, chugging it down before burping obnoxiously, garnering looks from parents who scurried away from Seulgi's direction slowly tutting their young toddler to walk faster.

 

Oh... maybe that drink wasn't a smart move, but Seulgi knew she didn't want to be sober when she's going to be talking to Irene about this whole Nayeon situation and the whole Jennie thing too.

 

Reaching her floor, Seulgi sees her suite door cracked open. Taking a deep breath in, Seulgi took one step at a time, afraid of facing what's going to happen the second she enters the room. 

 

Seulgi pulled back the door handle to only be greeted with darkness. Irene probably already made her way inside their bedroom. Seulgi took this chance to grab some bottled water from the fridge to calm herself. 

 

Finally, Seulgi walked towards her door and pushed down on the handle before opening it. 

 

Empty?

 

Seulgi darted her eyes around to see any signs of Irene. The bathroom lights were off, the closet doors were widely opened with lights turned off too. 

 

"Hyun?" Seulgi asked out loud. The bed was obviously empty as well and it didn't look like Irene changed out of anything, seeing how there were no trace of fallen cloth anywhere but where did she go?

 

Seulgi immediately fished her phone out from her pocket and dialed Irene's number. 

 

Please leave a message after the tone...

 

Seulgi cursed, fumbling to repeat the same process, trying to call her again. The same automated voice spoke to her again after four to five rings. Seulgi threw her phone down onto the carpeted floor. 

 

She had no idea where Irene was and she just chugged a whole glass of wine. Driving is out of the equation for the night. 

 

Irene immediately headed for the hotel doors when she sees Seulgi busying herself with the valet kid. Not wasting any time, Irene darted for the elevators and kept an eye on Seulgi who was still talking to the valet kid outside. 

 

She rushed into the room and grabbed her car keys left untouched on the table since Friday evening. 

 

The president's party was whack and there were too many old people. Me and a bunch of our coworkers are going out, wanna meet up at Playbunny's? I'll send you the addy!!! 

 

Irene took a quick glance at her message from Jennie before clicking her phone shut. Anything is better than dreading a conversation with Seulgi right now, literally anything.

 

They recently just talked out one of their issues and it just seems more and more just kept on piling up. Maybe getting a could drinks with some friends will help her stop being so inside her head.

 

Irene rushed way too quickly and didn't realize that she didn't close the suite door all the way. Taking the stairs so she doesn't run into Seulgi, she exited a floor or two down until she sees an elevator. 

 

Escaping the hotel was as easy after dodging Seulgi.

 

"Playbunny Nightclub? That's quite a name." Irene scoffed, tipping the valet boy from earlier. Irene drove off into the night and didn't think twice about Seulgi.

 

She didn't want to for once. It might've been the first time in a long time where she purposely didn't want to, and it felt kind of freeing not having to wonder where she was and who she's with. 

 

Maybe the roles can be switched tonight.

 

This is all so toxic, Irene thought as she turned into the valet parking lot of the nightclub, their relationship isn't really healthy in any way. And tonight of all nights, didn't seem like the night where Irene wanted to sit down and talk everything out not when all she can think of is letting loose and having a good night with her coworkers.

 

Irene seriously will never get used to this scene. With the sweaty bodies everywhere, and hands in the air like they don't care if the world crashed and burned the next day Irene bopped her head to the music vibrating off her body. This is the energy she wants to be divulge in tonight. 

 

Her eyes skimmed over faceless bodies as she looked for one woman in particular before feeling two hands grab her shoulders and yelled, 'boo!'

 

Irene flinched upwards, letting out a high pitched scream.  

 

Jennie pulled back and smiled, "Hi Irene! Glad you made it! I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Jisoo! Jisoo, my awesome senior Irene!" The two woman smiled and bowed to each other. 

 

Then a bunch of her coworkers popped up behind Jennie a couple beats late. "Yooo Irene! You clean up nice!" A younger woman shouted towards her, a little wobbly in her footsteps as she hangs onto her taller friend.

 

"Thank you! And you probably have one too many drinks I assume!" Irene giggled seeing her coworker nod innocently. 

 

"It's okay Jennie!! I'm a heavy drinker!!" Irene smiled to herself seeing her younger coworker so gone that she's mistaken her identity just seconds after greeting her hello.

 

"Wanna see me take more shots?" The young woman smiled reaching over the bar counter, raising her hand to grab the bartender's attention. 

 

The other seemingly more sober workmate pulled her arms back and put one arm around her shoulder, "It's best if I take this little one home. Yeri was never a good drinker."

 

Irene nodded, "You can drive right?" The older, taller one out of the two younger girls nodded. "Be careful on your way home, Sooyoung." She bowed slightly before taking her leave, which left Irene, Jisoo and Jennie all alone. 

 

"I'm surprised you agreed to come out with us tonight. By the looks of how things ended last time I saw you, it didn't seem too likely!" Jennie said, grabbing two glasses of beer she ordered before sucessfully giving Irene a scare. 

 

Irene received the glass and took a quick sip. "I guess I needed tonight. Sorry about all that.. back there." Irene apologized.

 

Jennie shook her head as she took the glass from her girlfriend. "It's no worries at all! I would've made you out as the jealous type but looks like your date had that title down to the T!" 

 

Jisoo tapped Jennie's belly with a stern look as she took back the glass from Jennie's hand. "Sorry about her, Jennie can't shut up when she's drinking." 

 

Irene waved it off, "No, no! It's fine. I'm used to Jennie being blunt." 

 

Jisoo thanked her and raised her glass to clink with Irene. 

 

One glass turned into two, and two glasses turned into three with shots included. 

 

Jennie, Jisoo and Irene were having the time of their lives tonight, possibly forgetting that it's Sunday night and they both have work exactly at 8 the following morning.

 

But nothing beats the erratic heart of their joyous selves, losing their identities in the vast ocean of bodies who don't give a fuck about who they are, what they do and why they're here. 

 

Irene let herself go and just felt the thunderous rhythm take over her body, following the way Jennie and Jisoo were dancing until she felt someone coming up behind her, gliding her hands over her own stomach.

 

Irene turned around from the sudden intrusion and looked at the person who had their hands on her.

 

"Mind if I dance with you tonight, gorgeous?" The woman rasped. 

 

Irene squinted her eyes. Everything was blurry due to the alcohol intake and the smoke from the smoke machine flying through the air, making the strobe lights extra flashy. Irene saw that she had black hair, very long black hair and was wearing a white button up.

 

She reminded her of Seulgi because of the fashion sense, but Irene knew it wasn't her. This woman didn't smell anything like her. She didn't smell like the floral scented woman she loves. 

 

"N-no no thank you! I'm with my friends!" Irene shouted, pushing the woman's hands off her body. Irene looked around and realized she lost Jennie and Jisoo while this woman took up her time.

 

The woman looked around seeing nobody close to Irene that looked friendly with her. "I don't see anybody. Did you come here alone?"

 

Irene shook her head and scanned once more. "I came here with Jennie and Jisoo. I can't find them though, now if you'll excuse me I have to find two girls."

 

Irene stumbled out from the woman's hold and felt her knees give out as she accidentally bumps into a bunch of girls.

 

"HEY WATCH IT!"

 

Irene placed her hand on her head, trying to make it stop from spinning. Why did it hit her now and not earlier when she was flailing her body everywhere?

 

"S-Sorry! Sorry..." Irene whispered. 

 

The woman followed Irene feeling uneasy with the state she's in, until she reached the bar. Irene sat onto the bar stools and laid her head into her hands, elbows onto the counter.

 

The black haired woman walked behind the counter and served Irene a glass of cold water. "Here, drink up. It's just water." 

 

Irene looked at the glass and sniffed it. No scent of alcohol. Irene took three huge gulps before setting it down onto the bar. "Thanks-"

 

"Hey-" Irene turned around 180 degrees onto the dance floor. "You were just with me on the floor weren't you?"

 

The woman smiled, "Yes. I work here." 

 

Irene felt her head still spinning but she didn't want to show that too much. "Then why were you in there?" 

 

"I saw a pretty woman, I tried to pursue the pretty woman but then I got shot down by the pretty woman." She smiled. 

 

Irene sighed, "Sorry... I just..." Irene inhaled before continuing. 

 

"I'm taken.... Actually, I don't even know anymore, you see... Seulgi.. my girlfriend... She and I are a little complica-" 

 

"Seulgi?" the woman interrupted Irene. 

 

"Hm?" Irene said, her eyelids slowly reacting to her movements. 

 

"Did you say Seulgi?" She repeated. 

 

Irene nodded, "Yes, that's my girlfriend's name... is she even my girlfriend? I don't even know at this point because she tells me she wants to be with me but then I keep on finding out about the women she slept with and I just feel so heartbro-"

 

"Irene?" 

 

Irene looked up at the bartender, for some reason it's as if all the alcohol in her system was pumped out. She was scared. 

 

"How'd you know my name....? Are you a hitman, are you here to kill me? Oh my god, SHE'S TRYING TO KIL-"

 

The woman leaned over and covered Irene's mouth. "Noooo. I'm not a hitman, are you crazy?" 

 

Irene didn't want to answer her, but she can't help just spilling what's on the tip of her tongue. "I know Seulgi. She's been here before." 

 

One thought rushes to her head. "You know Seulgi.. personally?" 

 

The woman nods her head. 

 

Irene scoffs. It all clicked. 

 

"You're one of Seulgi's little sluts huh? She comes here to fuck you and comes back home to me thinking I don't know?!" Irene screamed, garnering some looks from guests close to her. 

 

Irene's completely lost it. Everything's that happened up to this point was boiled down inside her but now this is her tipping point. Irene fucking snapped.

 

"You're one of those bitches she plays with because she doesn't want to be with me! I don't want to be anywhere near one of Seulgi's fucktoys." Irene sneered, storming away from the conversation.

 

Momo ran around the counter and grabbed Irene's wrist before she stepped any further. 

 

Irene stopped and turned around looking at her wrist and up to Momo's eyes.

 

"Get... your... filthy.. hands... OFF OF ME!"

 

Many heads turned around this time focused on the bickering from Irene and Momo.

 

"IRENE, YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT. YOU CAN'T LEAVE IN THIS STATE, IT'S DANGEROUS."

 

Irene yanked her hand away from Momo's grip. "Don't tell me what to do. You out of all people have no power to tell me what to do. Fuck off." 

 

"Irene, you're intoxicated and being alone or driving at that matter isn't safe. Let's at least call your friends so they can take care of y-"

 

Before she could finish her sentence, two girls rushed towards Irene and clutched both sides of her arms. "Irene, are you alright?" Jennie asked in a calming manner.

 

Jisoo looked at her intensively, seeing if she's harmed in any way. 

 

"Just- get me out of here... please." Irene pleaded, voice drained compared to how loud she gauged her words at Momo. 

 

Jennie looked at Momo with a bitter expression before escorting her out of the club. Irene stumbled here and there but she wasn't being difficult in any way. After they got in the car, Irene snoozed in the back seat as Jisoo took the wheel, being the most sober out of the two.

 

After seeing them leave, Momo took out her phone and texted Seulgi.

 

What the hell did you do, Seulgi? Irene came by the club tonight, drunk as fuck if I may add, and nearly tore my head off when I told her I knew you!

 

Seulgi felt a buzz and immediately reached over her lamp stand. Irene was at Momo's club? THEY MET?

 

Is she okay? Who was she with?

 

I don't know. These two girls took her out, they should be on their way home... and one of them gave me a death glare. 

 

Two girls? At the club? Who was Irene meeting up with? It couldn't be....

 

Was one of the girls wearing something red? 

 

Momo tried to remember but all she remembered was the look of death plastered on her face.

 

Fuck, I don't remember! I was distracted by her trying to kill me with her eyes, Seulgi!

 

Seulgi ran her hand through her hair. Thanks Momo. Sorry about all the trouble. 

 

Momo could've steered away from being in such an uncomfortable and unexpected predicament if she knew what Irene looked like. Just hearing Seulgi talk about her and seeing her call and text her when she was in the young bartender's presence never actually gave her a clue of what she looked like.

 

Seulgi has so much shit on her plate that Momo felt bad for her. Times like this, Seulgi would come to her but that seems ruled out now. Or is it?

 

 

a/n: sorry for mistakes, unedited. love u guys thank you for subbing and keeping up as always >w<


End file.
